Summer across the road
by Krissy4
Summary: Harry's summer isn't going his way until the new neighbor's invite him and the Dursleys over for a visit. [completed]
1. Happy Birthday to me

Hello to all the older loyal fans of Summer Across the Road and the newcomers wanting something to distract them from everyday life. I know that I didn't even finish writing the story yet but the more I wrote the less pleased I was with the story's past so I decided to re-write the whole story and who knows, I might even throw in a completely new chapter just for fun. Well, enjoy!  
  
A/N: All characters except for the Toyamatto's are copywrited J.K Rowling, the Toyamatto's, me.  
  
Chapter one:  
  
Darkness. Dim silver light from the moon shone along with the glowing from the clock which read 12:03AM. A thin seventeen year old boy sat down on his bed. His bright green eyes shone in the moonlight. Massaging his scar, that just stopped hurting, which was hidden under a head of messy black hair. Harry was worried about his scar being in pain, he found out a couple of years ago, six to be exact, that when his scar hurts, something bad will happen.  
  
"Not today," he silently pleaded. "Please not today..."  
  
Normally he would be doing his homework, but who wants to do their homework on their birthday? Hermonie maybe, but not Harry. A soft hooting from outside and a scratching sound on the window told Harry that what he was hoping for has finally arrived.  
  
He walked to his window, trying to not disturb the Dursley's, he opened it and seven owls fluttered in. He tiptoed back to his bed, avoiding all the creaky boards. If the Dursley's heard even the littlest of noise, they would lock him up for sure. His owl, Hedwig, didn't look pleased to see so many owls in her owner's room but knew that she shouldn't make a sound. The first owl that he took the parchment off if was the Dailey Prophet. He thought that it'd be a good way to know what's going on in the widzarding world. He paid the small barn owl and it left.  
  
The second one had untidy writing on it; he knew it was from Hagrid. Hagrid didn't have the beast penmen ship. He untied the box that was attached to the large screech owl. It was heavy. Harry was worried that'd be some rock cakes. He carefully unwrapped the box and found a huge blanket that was covered with a photo of Hogwarts. Harry read the small note that was with it;  
  
_-_-_-_  
  
Happy Birthday Harry. Hope ya like your present. I knitted it meself. -Hagrid  
  
_-_-_-_  
  
Harry moved to the next one which was a small owl that he recognized as this redheaded, big footed, best friend, Ron's owl. Harry untied the parcel from Pig's leg. Pig was small but the size of the box made him look half his normal size. Once free from the weight of the gift, Pig flew out of the window, and out of sight. Ron came from a big family, known as the Weasleys, and didn't have a lot of money. But inside, there was two separate boxes and one note. Harry read the note first.  
  
_-_-_-_  
  
Hey Harry, Happy birthday! Sorry but you wont be able to come visit us this summer, but Mom bringing us to visit Bill and Charlie. Hope you like your present, one's from George and Fred. Hermonie might have got ya something great. -Ron  
  
_-_-_-_  
  
Eagerly he opened the present from the twins. Inside were some Dungboms, Filbuster's Fireworks, and their own fake wands. From Ron's side was an orange shirt with CC in bold letters right where his heart would be when he's wearing it. Harry knew at once that the CC on the shirt stood for "Chuddy Canons". He Canons were Ron's favorite Quidditch team (a wizard sport played of brooms) Harry couldn't help but smile. Ron knew that Quidditch was one of his favorite things in the world, even thought the Chuddy Cannons might not be.  
  
The next owl was from Hogwarts. Harry laid the note on his bed and decided to read it later. The third last owl was from Hermonie. She gave him a new bag to carry his books around in and wand polish. Harry was grateful for the new bag considering that last year his old bag got torn when he fell. Harry took the letter that was on an old looking owl's leg. He sat down by the last owl and read it.  
  
_-_-_-_  
  
Hello Harry. I hope that you had a happy birthday. Sorry that I don't have a present for you right now. But I'll send you one soon. For now I want you to stay out of trouble and be careful, Voldemort might be dead but who knows. Tell me if anything weird happens. -Sirius  
  
_-_-_-_  
  
Harry grew worried again, it's like Sirius knew what had just happened and thought that he'd write him back in the morning. Voldemort was an extremely evil wizard who killed Harry's parents when he was one. It was because of him that he lived with the muggles even though Sirius was his god-father.  
  
He seized the final owl; it was a gorgeous snowy owl with yellow eyes. He undid the knot had released the owl outside and read the letter that was attached. It was in a shiny lavender ink. Harry couldn't think of anyone who wrote with lavender ink.  
  
_-_-_-_  
  
Hi Harry, Ron told me that it was your birthday. And I thought that you might like this. Hope that you do. -Karrot.  
  
_-_-_-_  
  
Harry was surprised that Karrot thought of giving him a present. They only knew her for less then a year now and for half a year they were calling her Watashi. She transferred from Japan to Hogwarts last year, and didn't understand much English. She became friends with Harry quickly after she began speaking. But there was only another piece of parchment. Harry unrolled the parchment with care and his jaw dropped. It was about a meter long and it was a sketch of Harry on his broom reaching for the Golden Snitch. Harry could recognize the scene as the last game from last year. She even sketched in Draco in the background, trying to gain on him. Harry was so amazed at how real it looked, he was waiting for it to move. At the top there was a piece of string to hang it from.  
  
Harry yawned and looked at his clock. It was now one o'clock. Harry crawled into bed. Not thinking about Voldemort, not thinking about Hogwarts, but of how many rotten things could happen on his birthday.  
  
A/N: So there is the newly written version of the first chapter, Please review for me. The next chapter should be up but next year and it will get livelier. 


	2. Across the road

A/N- Copywrites listed on chap.1. Thanks to the two people who replied so far. I appreciate it.  
  
"Get out of bed!" Long neck, horse face, Aunt Petunia yelled from behind the door. The sudden shrill of her voice made Harry fall out of bed. He just had a nightmare about a Banshee and for a minute, he thought that it just came true. "Hurry up!" she yelled again.  
  
Harry got off the floor and got changed. He didn't know why he was being made to get up this early. Uncle Vernon said that the bacon was a little over done so now Aunt Petunia did the cooking, the garden looked perfect, and Dudley was staying over at Pier's house for a week (that thankfully wasn't up yet).  
  
He went downstairs to the usual cold greeting he got every morning. He sat down at the table while Uncle Vernon watched the T.V. But to his surprise Uncle Vernon noticed that he entered the room. He leaned over his eyes closed so you could only see a small bit of his eyes. The stare he was giving Harry sent chills up his spine. Harry noticed that his face was red as the Weasly's hair.  
  
"Were you talking to the neighbors?" he asked try to keep his furry down. Harry shook his head.  
  
"DON'T LIE TO ME!!!!!" Vernon bellowed. "OUR NEW NEXT-DOOR NEIGHBOR'S DAUGHTER ASKED US TO SOME OVER FOR LUNCH AND SHE SAID TO BE SURE THAT WE BRING HARRY!!!!! SO, TELL ME, IF YOU WEREN'T TALKING TO HER THAT HOW DOSE SHE KNOW YOU!!!" He sat back down to catch his breath. Harry was lost for words. He didn't know either. His aunt didn't look too pleased.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for?" Aunt Petunia barked, "Go make your self look half-decent."  
  
Harry changed into jeans and a white t-shirt and hurried back down stairs. His Aunt and Uncle gave him a half approving look and walked the short distance across the street. Jeans and a t-shirt may not sound good but the only other thing that he had beside this was the dress robe from his fourth year at Hogwarts which was way too short for him now.  
  
Petunia knocked on the door and a tall Japanese woman answered. She had elbow length black hair and light brown eyes.  
  
"Come in." she said. Waving her hand towards the hallway. The three of them entered and found another man, her husband, sitting down in a chair.  
  
"Hello," he said while standing up, extending a hand towards Uncle Vernon. "I'm Yuri, and this is my wife, Thyissa. We're the Toyamatto's" He said while pointing to the woman who answered the door.  
  
"I'm Vernon and she's Petunia. We're the Dursley's. And he's Harry, our nephew." Vernon said the last five words with a bitter tone.  
  
"Oh, so your Harry," Thyissa said. "Why don't you go upstairs, second door to your left."  
  
Harry didn't understand why she wanted him to go upstairs, but as long as he's away from his uncle he's happy. Just before he took one step upstairs, Uncle Vernon seized him by the neck of his shirt and whispered into his ear, "Break anything and die." Harry went upstairs and opened the door that Thyissa told him to. Inside sitting down on the bed was Karrot.  
  
Harry's mouth opened. He was actually seeing a witch. So he wasn't disconnected from the wizarding world after all.  
  
"Harry!" Karrot squealed! She jumped off the bed and threw her arm around his neck. "You're tall." Harry had to admit that he did grow a few inches but he didn't think that he was tall.  
  
"You look...different." Harry replied. Her waist long hair grew a few feet, and her skin didn't look as pale. And maybe it was because she wasn't wearing a robe, but she looked different clothes wise. Instead of black, it was lavender (tank-top) and white (shorts).  
  
"Different good or different bad?"  
  
"Good"  
  
Karrot blushed.  
  
"Boy!!!!" Uncle Vernon yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Harry's heart skipped with fear. What did he do now? Sadly he walked downstairs.  
  
"I want you to go home" Vernon continued, "And get your stuff, because the Toyamatto's want you to spend the night."  
  
Harry rushed home and tried to decide what to take. 'Heck,' Harry thought, 'I'll just bring my trunk' * * *  
  
Night fell and the Toyamatto's were outside. During supper, Karrot's older sister, Akira, showed up. She looked just like Karrot but older and shoulder length hair. Right now, Harry, Karrot, and Akira were swimming in the pool in the backyard. Harry found out that swimming wasn't so hard. It was after 11 o'clock before they went back inside.  
  
Harry thought that nothing could go wrong, but he was wrong. He found out that something could go wrong when he was in bed and he closed his eyes.  
  
A/N- Laera Darkwolf, the reckoning will come up either next chapter, or the one after. And please R&R. 


	3. Nightmare

Chap. 3  
  
All Harry could see was fog, a thick sheet of fog. In the distance, a strange building, turrets, and towers, it was Hogwarts. But not the Hogwarts that Harry had grown to love, one that looked like Prof. Snape had took over. There were only one or two lights on. Harry could see the lake not too far away. He approached it while passing a tree. It looked strangely familiar, Harry walked up for a closer look. It was the Whomping Willow.  
  
All the sudden, he heard voices. They were all talking at the same time  
  
"Do you know what happened?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Where is everybody?"  
  
"Guys, I can't find Harry!"  
  
"Are you sure he was here a second ago."  
  
Five silhouettes, two adults, three teens, came into focus. They were all yelling Harry's name. Try as he might he couldn't get them to hear him. The five of them split up. One of the teens went into the Forest, or along the edge of it. Then he heard a girl scream and fall. At that same moment, his scar burned like crazy. It hurted so badly, the pain surged through out his entire body. He couldn't keep the pain in any longer, he yelled, and howled.  
  
Now there was a sixth figure. His piercing red eyes stood out the thick fog.  
  
"Voldemort.." Harry breathed. His heart was beating so hard it felt like it was in his throat.  
  
The other four figures rushed over to where the scream was heard.  
  
"There's no Potter to save you now." Voldemort sickly cold voice said.  
  
Then a blazing green light appeared. Harry shook with fear.  
  
"Harry, Harry, Harry, can you hear me?"  
  
His eyes snapped open. Karrot was leaning over him. Shaking him.  
  
"Are you O.K? I could hear you screaming. Loudly." She asked.  
  
Harry looked around and saw that he was in the other bed in Karrot's room. He jerked his head towards the clock; it was five in the morning. Breathing heavily he turned back to Karrot. She looked so worry. He wasn't about to lie to her. Not after his screaming. She wouldn't believe him.  
  
She sat down on the bottom of the bed while he told her what happened. The pain, the screams, the eyes, and the light.  
  
"So," said, "this .Voldemort. You think is going to kill someone soon? I thought that he was dead."  
  
"Same here." Harry said while rubbing his forehead.  
  
At that moment a Hedwig flew through the window. She was holding a small piece of parchment.  
  
Harry took it from her and she went back outside. He unrolled the parchment. And read with interest.  
  
Harry, I was outside and I heard you scream. What's wrong with you? Come out and tell me.  
  
Sirius.  
  
Harry jumped out of bed and was followed by Karrot. Out of the porch was a big black dog. There was at least, now Sirius Black was standing in front of the two.  
  
"Are you O.K Harry?" He asked his god-son.  
  
"Now I am, wasn't before." Harry said. Karrot stood behind him, wide eyed.  
  
"What happened and who's that?" Sirius asked him.  
  
"She's Karrot, and I had a dream about Voldemort, again." Harry explained.  
  
Sirius hit himself on the forehead. "I got to find out how I can keep a better eye on you."  
  
"Wait," Karrot said, "Can you change back into a dog. Because if you can, problem solved."  
  
A confused Sirius transformed back into a dog just as Thyissa came out the door.  
  
"Look mom," Karrot said happily "Isn't he cute! Can I keep him?"  
  
Thyissa nodded and Harry, Karrot, and the dog form of Sirius hurried up the stairs to Karrot's room. Sirius changed back and looked at Karrot.  
  
"You think I'm cute.." 


	4. Diagon Alley

Chap-4  
  
The next few weeks of the summer were great. Since Harry brought over his trunk, Uncle Vernon told him that he could stay, but any funny stuff and it's back home. Akira taught Harry curses to try on Malfoy, the Toyamatto's helped Harry with his History of Magic homework, Sirius told him stories of what his father and mother used to do when they were at Hogwarts, and Karrot taught him how to cook (which was just like potions but you didn't have Prof. Snape hanging over you taking off points if you made a mistake.)  
  
One week before the start of term Akira took Harry and Karrot down to Diagon Alley to buy their new book and robes. Karrot persuaded Akira to let them bring Snuffles (A/N: Sirius) to Diagon Alley. The four of them piled into the car. Akira began driving, slowly, but when they got to a stretch of road, it felt like they were on the Knight Bus. In a half and hour, they were in front of the Leaky Cauldron. Harry got out of the car, knees shaking, and walked inside closely followed by Karrot, Akira, and Snuffles.  
  
With a tap of this wand on the right brick, they were in Diagon Alley. The first they did after they got their money from Gringotts was to get their new school robes. Inside, the saw Madam Malkin fitting a robe on Prof. McGonagall.  
  
"Hello Potter, Toyamatto." She said upon their entering.  
  
Harry was curious about why she was getting a new robe, she hasn't grown an inch since he last saw her.  
  
"Well, Potter." She said, "Peeves thought it'd be funny if my robes were on fire. So in the middle of the night, he torched me."  
  
Harry and Karrot had a hard time holding in their laughs. Just imagining her on fire was enough to make a Dementor laugh. Madam Malkin finished up with McGonagall and fitted robes on the two of them. The two of them left with Snuffles, Akira said that she had to talk to Madam Malkin, and they headed to Flourish and Blotts to get their LONG list of books. And the Apothecary to stock up on more potions ingredients. After a quick stop to get ice cream cones and a bowl for Snuffles, Akira showed up carrying quite a few bags.  
  
They went out to the car and perched on the roof of it, there was a small barn owl. They removed the note that was attached, and read it in the short drive home. It turned out hat Sirius wrote to Dumbledore to see if he could come to Hogwarts pretending to be Karrot's new pet so he could keep a better watch on Harry. Dumbledore agreed that he could because they had to discuss some things about what happened in June with Voldemort.  
  
"Well, wont this be fun," Karrot said glancing at Harry, "We can teach Snuffles how to attack Malfoy" 


	5. To platform 9 34 we go

Chap- 5  
  
Harry climbed down the stairs to his last meal with the Toyamatto's. Crossing the kitchen to go outside to where they usually ate Harry was sad and excited at the same time. Sad that he was leaving excited that school starts the next day. Mrs. Toyamatto must have been rather busy all day; it looked more like a buffet than a supper. Pizza, rice balls, chow mien, hot dogs, fries, hamburgers, chicken, roast beef, potatoes, fruit and vegetable of all types, pork chops, steaks, cookies, cakes, ice creams, puddings, sauces, creams, toppings, drinks, pastas, pies, and many other. And right above the table it said "Good-bye summer vacation, welcome back Hogwarts."  
  
Harry slowly walked over to where Karrot was helping herself to some chow mien and handed him a plate. Harry decided to take a bit of everything. starting with dessert. Harry rushed over to the table that was supporting the delicious treats. He threw a lot on to his plate. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Karrot giving Snuffles a bowl of meat that she (accidentally) dropped on the ground. Snuffle's tail was waving like crazy. The two of them walked over to the table where the rest of the family was eating. It must of took all of the over an hour before they were finished eating.  
  
Feeling very full Harry went back upstairs, Karrot not too far behind. He climbed in to bed and was asleep before his head hit the pillow.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry awoke to a faint tapping on the window. Harry, still half asleep, allowed the screech owl in. Once he took off the note, it was off. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was ten to six. He looked to see if Karrot was still sleeping, and she was while Snuffles used her legs as a pillow. He sat down on his bed and un-folded the message which read:  
  
Hey Potter,  
  
You suck! : P  
  
-Draco "The Great" Malfoy  
  
Harry threw the message in the garbage and Karrot woke up trying to free her legs from under Snuffles' weight. After five minutes she got free. (They had t push Snuffles on to the floor first) They went down stairs where a stack of freshly made pancakes were waiting for them. Harry noticed just how hungry he was now that he saw food. Wasting no time, they began to eat. Within another half an hour, the rest of the family was awake and down stairs.  
  
At ten o'clock, Harry and Karrot were changed, packed, and ready to go back to Hogwarts for their last year. They advanced towards the door where Mrs. Toyamatto was waiting to say good-bye. They climbed into the back of the car with Snuffles in the back and Mr. Toyamatto and Akira in front.  
  
After a bumpy ride, they arrived at Kings Cross with ten minutes to go. They said good-bye to the other two, got their trolleys and were ready to go through with five minutes to spare. Harry turned to Karrot.  
  
"You go first." Harry said  
  
"Um.o.k." Karrot said.  
  
Karrot ran to the hidden barrier in between platform 9 and 10. Making sure the cost was clear; Harry was just about to rush through. He had three minutes left, but at that moment Karrot came back. Her eyes full of worry and a state of fear on her face.  
  
"Harry," she said, her eyes full of tears, "the train's gone"  
  
A/N: Oh no, the train's gone. What will happen? What will they do? What will happen if Ron laughed while drinking milk? Stay tuned and please review. 


	6. back at school

Chap- 6  
  
"What do you mean by the train's gone? It's impossible! We still have two minutes left!" Harry yelled.  
  
"That's what I told the guard. It seems that they had a list, when somebody came through, they crossed off their name. He didn't notice that there were two kids missing until I walked through." Karrot said as if it was obvious. "What now.?"  
  
Harry sighed. He couldn't help but remember the last time he missed the train. Him and his friend Ron Weasly stole his parents flying car and soared over the clouds right to the Hogwarts grounds. But they got in trouble and there were no flying cars around at the moment. They weaved their way through the crowded station and out to a nearby field. The three of them flopped down on a piece of grass outside the station. Karrot opened her trunk and took out her wand. She looked at it carefully, then at Harry.  
  
"Harry, what if I make something into a Portkey? I was taught how to do it. I'm actually pretty good at it. If you want I can turn a rock into one that'll take us to Hogsmead. We can stay there until the train comes and travel with the rest of the students."  
  
Harry thought of that option. It would be fun to visit Hogsmead. They could get some Butterbeer, get some candies, and stuff from the joke shop. He nodded. Karrot raised her wand to perform the charm when Snuffles bit her wand.  
  
"O.K I won't turn it into a Portkey. You can let go!" Karrot said surprised. Snuffles released and started hitting Karrot's owl's cage.  
  
"That's it!" Harry yelled suddenly, making Karrot fall back. "We need to send Prof. Dumbledore or McGonagall an owl. They might be able to help us."  
  
Karrot unlocked Aero while Harry scribbled down a note. After she was out of sight, they were stranded once more. Harry started to read while Karrot hit the flower back and forth with her wand. After five minutes Karrot cracked.  
  
"This is aggravating! I wish I was a trained witch so I could just zap us there!" she screamed while point her wand hand towards the road. Then just like turning on a light switch a rumble could be heard. Then, out of nowhere a tripled decked, purple bus stopped in front of them. The door of the massif bus opened. And out popped a man that Harry recognized as Stan Shunpike.  
  
"'Ello, 'Arry!" Stan said happily. "Welcome back to the Knight Bus!" He glanced from Harry to Karrot. "Who's that 'Arry? Your girlfriend"  
  
Karrot stared at Stan as though he was dumb. "No," she said while getting up from her feet, "I'm Ron's" Stan helped them get their stuff in the bus and they were off.  
  
"Where to?" Stan asked  
  
"Hogsmead please." Karrot told them.  
  
"Oh, so your going to Hogsmead too. We just dropped one off at the station. She was mighty pretty." Stan's pimple-less face went scarlet.  
  
After about two hours they were the only people left on the bus. Many different people came on and off. Hags, wizards, and even a goblin. A half an hour later they got a flat tire that took them three hours to fix. As time passed, they kept getting delayed; lunch, Stan taking an allergy attack from Snuffles, and of course, just to top it off, the bed that Karrot was sitting on got unhinged from the floor, broke through the back of the bus and, landed two miles away on the bed from where they lost her. It took an hour to fix the bus and Karrot who got a nasty cut on her face and arms.  
  
They finally pulled into the station. Stan took their stuff down and they noticed that the other student's trunks were still there. They left theirs with it and ran towards the castle. There were clouds hanging over-head and it was getting dark. Harry tripped running up the stairs and fell on Karrot who fell back. The got up and ran into the Entrance Hall. It looked like they'd be fine but then Peeves set Harry's robes on fire. While Harry was trying to put out the fire, Karrot booted Peeves down the hall.  
  
They opened the door to the Great Hall and slipped in. They creped over to the Gryffindor table and saw an expression of relief on Prof. McGonagall's face as she took the Sorting Hat away. They sat on the end of the table next to Hermione and Ron who looked shock at the state that they were in.  
  
"What happened" Ron breathed at the look of Karrot who still had a cut over her face.  
  
"Later" she whispered as Dumbledore held up his hands for silence.  
  
"Welcome back to Hogwarts! I hope that your summer was enjoyable because now it's time to get back to work. We have a matter of new welcomings. First, a shrine has been made to honor all that were killed by the Dark Lord. Second your new teachers"  
  
Dumbledore empathized on the's'. Harry couldn't be happier. Last year they couldn't find a substitute so they had Prof. Snape teach them. It was their worst year at Hogwarts.  
  
"You're first is for the Defense Against the Dark Arts, I expect that the older students will remember him, for you have had him before. So, I'll like you to welcome back Prof. ("please not Lockhart" Harry and Ron pleaded) R. J. Lupin"  
  
The Hall's door's opened and in came Prof. Lupin while the school applauded. He looked a great deal better. The bags under his eyes were much less visible. His hair was now shoulder length. His robes were now not shabby, but new and a gleaming sky blue. After the applause died down and he took his seat at the end of the table, leaving a space between him and Flitwick, Dumbledore continued.  
  
"As some of you remembers, Prof. Lupin taught mostly about creatures. So to fill you in on the curses and hexes, we have hired Prof. A. Toyamatto."  
  
Harry's mouthed hanged open as Akira walked in the Great Hall wearing pale blue robes. The girls were applauding the hardest. They must have been happy to finally have another female teacher. She walked up to the table and sat in between Flitwick and Lupin. She stared at her feet while she waited for Dumbledore to continued talking. Harry saw her and Reamus glance at each other and turn a faint scarlet.  
  
"The Forbidden Forest is, well, forbidden. The Restrict Section is only accessible with a signed note from a teacher. Only third years and older are aloud to visit Hogsmead if they have a signed permission slip. And of course, no magic in the corridors. Now let us all enjoy the feast."  
  
Within an eye blink, food appeared on the table. Karrot barely ate anything, Harry toughed that she must still be full from the feast they had last night. Harry, on the other hand, started pilling food on his plate. Up on the High Table he saw Reamus and Akira talking. Harry wished that he knew what they were saying because Prof. Lupin laughed at something; Akira shoved him out of his chair, and than she stared talking to Prof. Flitwick who was also laughing at what had just happened.  
  
Harry and Karrot started telling them the tale of how they had the misfortune of missing the train. When Karrot was telling them about the bed that got unhinged Ron started to laugh. And, just like Akira, Karrot shoved him out of his chair. After the feast, dessert and all was consumed, Dumbledore waved his hand for silence.  
  
"Now that we are well nourished. I will like you to join us all in the school song." His swished his wand and the lyrics appeared in front of the school. Harry sang as well as he could for the first few lines, but he stopped like quite a few of the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. Karrot, who was unaware of all the people who were watching her, was singing like pop singer. Up at the table, many teachers were watching Akira who was singing in the same time, and tune as Karrot. When the song was over, Dumbledore told them all to go back to their houses.  
  
After asking a Gryffindor prefect what the password was Harry and Karrot walked to the Hospital Wing to get their wounds healed. Madame Pomfrey was frantic when she saw that they were already injured hurt. She was going on about it being a new record for time to get hurt, and them deserving a trophy.  
  
Ten minutes later they were back at the common room, in their own dorms, with their friends, asleep.  
  
A/N: Aaww, it looks like the two new Profs. have something for each other. How sweet. R&R please. 


	7. First Class

Chap 6  
  
Harry woke up to a bright sunny day. The rays were almost blinding. He walked down the stairs to the common room and then to the Great Hall. Karrot seemed to have regained her appetite during the night. He found her eating a plate full of bacon.  
  
"Morning sunshine." She said after swallowing. "I didn't expect you to up at this time."  
  
"Huh, what time is it?" A puzzled Harry yawned..  
  
"About 6:30." She said while picking up another strip.  
  
Harry groaned and sat down by Karrot. He would still be asleep but he had the same nightmare as before. But this time it was a bit clearer. Prof. McGonagall came over to the two of them looking as if she had just waked up.  
  
"Here are your new timetables." She yawned as she went back up to the High Table. Harry glanced down at his table. They had Defense Against the Dark Arts first two classes. He kept looking at his table for a long time. They only had potions twice now, double classes but, still only twice. It took him a long time before he noticed that more people were streaming into the hall. He turned and saw that Karrot was now replaced by Ron and Hermonie.  
  
"It's about time that you moved, I thought that cobwebs were about to appear if you didn't move soon." Ron said.  
  
"Where did Karrot go?" Harry asked looking dazed.  
  
"She left almost a half an hour ago. We met her in the common room." Hermonie explained while scooping herself some oatmeal. "She was working on some. blue parchment. She wouldn't tell us what it was but said to watch Malfoy during breakfast when the post comes."  
  
Just that moment, owls began streaming into the room. Neville's regular package of forgotten things, Malfoy's box of sweets. Then the three of them saw the blue parchment drop on to Malfoy's box. He opened it up curiously, then, water squirted out of it right into his face. The whole hall rang with laughter. Even some of the teachers joined in the laughter.  
  
A minute later the water ran dry, and Malfoy ran away wet. They finished their breakfast, and headed to the Defense Against the Dark Arts where Karrot was sitting down next to the door.  
  
"Did it work?" She asked excitedly, "It wouldn't work at home because everyone there knows about it." "Yeah it worked!" Ron exclaimed. At those words an evil smirk spread across Karrot's face that made Harry feel like he might be the next target. "What was it anyways?"  
  
"Water parchment. I need to adjust it some more but when it's perfect, It'll be my key to destruction. " Karrot said proudly.  
  
Prof. Lupin and Prof. Toyamatto came strolling down the hallways and unlocked the door. The three of them sat down as the rest of the Gryffindors entered the room.  
  
"Don't unpack your books." Prof. Toyamatto commanded. "Line up and follow me. Rea- uh. Prof. Lupin, follow at the end of the line."  
  
She led them down the hallways, pass Peeves, thru the Great Hall, and outside in to the heat of the late summer. The sun was blazing hot and Harry felt as if he was about to melt into a puddle. They were led into the Quidditch pitch where there was an aquarium filled with.  
  
"Grindylows!" Prof. Lupin exclaimed. "Now, all of you will be taking turns facing the creatures. You will have the Bubble Head charm placed on you so you may breathe. If you think you must go over the spell to repel them, please follow Prof. Toyamatto."  
  
Neville and a few of the girls went to be re-toughed the charm while Dean went to face the Grindylows. Harry couldn't help but laugh when he saw all the Grindylows tackle Dean and pin him to the ground. After being rescued, he went to learn the spell again. Harry was the next to go up against them and did quite well, so did Hermonie and Ron. Karrot was the last student from the class to face the creature of the water world. Karrot used the weirdest spell Harry has ever sawn. He didn't hear what she said because of the fact that she was under water, but it blasted the five Grindylows through the glass wall and hit Ron in the gut.  
  
"Ron!" Karrot yelled as she ran to her red-headed friend "I'm so sorry! Are you O.K?"  
  
"Yeah. I just need to learn to breathe again." He joked. 


	8. Love and Notes

"Mr. Weasly."  
  
"Ron."  
  
"Mr. Weasly."  
  
"Ron."  
  
"MR. WEASLY WILL YOU PLEASE PAY ATTENTION TO YOUR POITION AND NOT MISS. TOYAMATTO'S HEAD!!!!!"  
  
Ron seemed to have jerked out of his trance. Karrot was in front of him working on her potion with Hermonie while he was working with Harry. Karrot was turning a faint scarlet as the bell for the end of class rang. The four of them left to the Great Hall for supper, deciding to not to go to the common room to drop off their books since they don't have anymore classes today.  
  
"Honestly Ron," Hermonie whispered to Ron as she spooned herself some stew, "If you like Karrot so much than you should tell her or at least let her know."  
  
"Yeah." Ron agreed under his breath. He began to pick at his own stew and left. Ten minutes later Hermonie, Harry, and Karrot left the Great Hall and headed up to the common room.  
  
"Oh, no" Harry said suddenly. "I forgot my books in the hall." Harry turned around and hoped to get them before Filch, the caretaker, found them. He snatched them up and walked back to the common room. Ten minutes of walking later he found himself in front of the Fat Lady.  
  
"Password?"  
  
"Dormice"  
  
Harry walked in to the strangest looking scene after the portrait has swung open. Karrot was sitting down on the couch looking red as could be, Lavender, Parvati, and Hermonie standing behind her looking surprised. On the other side of the room Ron was banging his head of the wall saying the word "Stupid" over and over again. Harry cautiously walked over to Ron.  
  
"What Happened?" Harry asked.  
  
"I-I-I" Ron stammered  
  
"You what?"  
  
"I took Hermonie's advice. I was going to let Karrot know how I feel about her so I kissed her and then the rest of the girls came down from the common room and .. They saw."  
  
Harry's mouth hung open. He glanced at Ron, then at Karrot who seamed to be reading a note that her snowy owl, Aero, has just brought her.  
  
"I'm going to go for a walk to see Hagrid," said Hermonie who just joined the two men on the other side of the room, "Want to join me?"  
  
"O.K" They both agreed. They passed Karrot who was still looking at her note looking stunned and they left through the portrait.  
  
They entered the cool night's air as they walked across the grounds to their friend's, Hagrid, keeper of the Grounds and Care of Magical Creatures teacher, hut. They knocked on the door to the one room hut and heard Fang, Hagrid's dog, barking like crazy.  
  
" 'Old on. I'm comin'" Hagrid's voice boomed from inside the hut. The door opened to reveal an enormous man standing in the doorway." 'Ello Harry, Ron, Hermonie. Come in."  
  
The trio walked in, Ron still blushing, and sat down and accepted the tea and treacle fudge Hagrid has offered them.  
  
"So what's new with you?" Hagrid asked as he sat down.  
  
"Nothing." Ron responded quickly.  
  
"Ron has a girlfriend" Harry sang. Hermonie joined in "And her name is." Ron covered both of their mouths. "Don't tell anyone"  
  
"Oh, come on now Ron. Parvati and Lavender both saw. I'm surprised that Hagrid doesn't know yet." Hermonie said in a-matter-of-factly tone.  
  
"Karrot..." Ron whispered to the floor.  
  
"Toyamatto? You mean the little Japanese girl who's great with my creatures?" questioned Hagrid.  
  
Ron nodded, this entire face turning red.  
  
The subject wandered away from Ron's new love for about two hours when the trio was on their way to the Fat Lady's portrait and inside. They looked around casually and saw that Karrot was still staring at the little piece of paper. They approached her cautiously. Shook her and she didn't move. Yelled at her, she didn't move. Hermonie tugged at the paper but she wouldn't let go. After five minutes they got it out of the death lock. Hermione's eyes grew wide. She looked at the paper and began to read out loud:  
  
"Dear Mrs. Toyamatto.  
  
We have the grave duty of telling you that Miss Sampson has transferred to Beauxbatons at the start of term. The reason why this is so grave is because she was the Head Girl. We checked all the files and you had the cleanest record, so we are proud to announce that effected tomorrow, you will be Head Girl. We hope that you will take honor in your new placement.  
  
Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore"  
  
The three froze like Karrot was then they heard a voice.  
  
"Do you know what this mean? It means that I have complete power over all of you." Karrot spoke while standing up.  
  
"All but me," Harry told her "did you happen to forget that I am Head Boy?"  
  
"If you are then wear your damn badge!!!!"  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Sorry that it took forever to update this, busy week, very busy. I hope that you enjoyed it. 


	9. Trapped

A/N: Sorry that it took so long to get it up. I was really busy. My mom and brother was gone but they're back now ?Yay? *Goes back to her music *  
  
Harry woke up at the crack of dawn, about a week after Karrot received her title, and looked out the window, a thin sheet of fog surrounded the lake and little beads of dew sparkled on the grass. He smiled to himself and got changed out of his pajamas. He pulled on his school rode and looked through his trunk for two items. He found his first item; a shiny silver bade with 'HB' embossed on it. He put it next to his watch on the small table by his bed and continued rummaging for the other. He found it in the bottom of his trunk, his scarlet Quidditch robe. He slid it on over his other robe and walked to pick-up his badge and then to Ron's bed. He pulled the curtains and shook him awake.  
  
"Ron, Ron" he whispered trying not to wake the other three boys. Ron turned his head and opened his eyes a little.  
  
"What is it?" he mumbled in a confused tone to his pillow.  
  
"Quidditch practice" he replied to his keeper.  
  
Harry left Ron to get changed as he strolled down the stairs to the other dorms of his players. He stopped at the next floor to wake up Colin Creevy and Sami Bosworth, a beater and a chaser, then Manila Spears, another chaser, Denis Creevy, a beater, and Jennifer Marina, his third chaser, all of them groggy and wishing not to be waken up at such an earlier hour in the morning again. By the time Harry was finished waking up his team, Ron was changed and coming down the stairs a few steps behind him.  
  
Within a half an hour, the team was gathered in the field trying out the new brooms they received, Firebolts, all prizes from the radio station for guessing the question of the month correctly. They began their strategy for an hour. By this time they were all feeling tired and very hungry since they didn't get a chance to eat breakfast before they came out. Harry looked down at the ground to see a figure entering the stadium. He descended on his broom to find out who it was.  
  
"Good morning Harry" Karrot said as she approached him carrying a large basket. "I brought you guys breakfast." She said as she pulled back the blanket hiding the stacks of toast, piles of bacon, mountains of hash browns, heaps of eggs, a flask of juice, a jar of marmalade and bunch of apples and oranges. A smile of gratefulness came across his face. He called down the team, all cheering for the food that was brought to them, sat in the stands and ate. Harry looked at Ron who seemed a little down. A few days ago Karrot and him got into a fight and decided not to be dating each other anymore, but that didn't stop them from talking. Karrot was styling Sami, Jennifer, and Manila's hair, who were all complaining about not having enough time to do so before coming down.  
  
"How'd ya know that we'd be hungry?" Manila asked with her mouth filled with a chunk of apple.  
  
"I was on the Monster Ball team at Akai Ja Ne; we always had early morning practices." She replied, as she pulled Jennifer's golden hair in to a braid, such as her own.  
  
"Akai Ja Ne?" Sami asked her puzzled.  
  
"It's loosely translated to 'Red Good-bye'. It was my old school." She said while biting her lower lip.  
  
"Why was it called that?" asked Ron who, like Harry, has grown interested in the girl's conversation.  
  
"We specialized in dangerous animals and quite a few people died while attending. Usually quite bloody, so the blood lead to 'red' and they died so it was thought of like a 'good-bye'" she spoke sheepishly.  
  
"Oh, and what's Monster Ball?" Harry questioned without thinking.  
  
"It's a game we play. It's as popular as Quidditch and almost like soccer. We play with a ball that's about half my size and inside there's a foul creature named a Pogrebin. And during the game, it'll bust out of the ball and the captains will have to try to capture it who ever got it would receive points for their team, like the snitch. It was really weird and dangerous. The game always ended with a trip to the hospital wing." Karrot spoke.  
  
"If it was dangerous then how did you get on the team?" posed brown headed Sami as she pushed one of her shoulder length blue streaks out of her eyes.  
  
"My brother taught me when I was five" her wide almond shaped eyes were shimmering "And I was a Sakura Blossom at a young age. It was the highest rank that you could get at my school. So there was no reason why I shouldn't play."  
  
"Rank?"  
  
"Yeah, you know to tell how good you are, like prefects, Head Boy and Girl, but we got flower names. The ranks varied from how many generations went to the school. If there was a lot of generations before you, they went really hard on you."  
  
"Harry. Can we stop practice now? We have to go to class soon." asked Colin.  
  
"I guess so." He replied while standing up. The rest of the team filed out of the stadium while Harry, Ron, and Karrot stayed behind for a minute.  
  
"Karrot?" asked Ron looking at the Japanese girl, "Do you fly?"  
  
"Kinda. I usually did stunts with my friends."  
  
"Stunts. How did you do stunts?"  
  
"Give me your broom and I'll show you." She replied with a smug smile.  
  
Ron passed her his broom uncertainly as Karrot stood up on it. She tied two pieces of string around the broom stick and attached it to her writs, which she told them that it was for safety, and took off. They watched her perform one stunt that seemed to be some kind of barrel roll as she continued to keep her balance. She landed softly on the ground as they went in the castle for their first class.  
  
When they arrived in the Defense Against the Dark Arts class room, most of their class was already there.  
  
"Where were you?" asked bushy headed Hermonie Granger.  
  
"Quidditch Practice."  
  
As the rest of the class filled in, Professor Toyamatto came with them.  
  
"Now," she said while looking around the class, "can anyone tell me what an Animagi is?"  
  
Like routine, Hermione's hand flew up.  
  
"An Animagi is a person who can turn into animal at their own free will. It takes many years to learn how to become one and you must register when you become one."  
  
"Very good Hermonie, 5 points to Gryffindor. Now, can anyone tell me what a Danimaux is?"  
  
Harry waited for Hermione's hand to rise again but it didn't, instead it was Karrot's hand.  
  
"Anyone but Karrot?" she asked as she scanned the room, "Go ahead then Karrot."  
  
"A Danimaux is a witch or wizard that comes from a line of Animagis but they can also turn into another animal. Usually it takes three generations of Animagis to make one Danimaux. If you are a Danimaux, you can turn into your first, or Animagi, form since birth. You can't turn into your second form, for the first time, until you are in a moment of great danger, usually when you are four or five, after that you can turn into it as much as you want. As you get older you keep traits from your second form even when you are in your human form. For example, if you have a bear as your second form, you will have great strength when you are a human."  
  
"Correct. Five more points for Gryffindor. If you are a Danimaux, you do not have to register. So we are kept in secret. Usually, you can use your second form as a way of protection because most people are in hiding so they can turn into one of their forms to escape unnoticed."  
  
Lavender spoke out "What do you mean by 'we'?"  
  
"My family"  
  
"You're a Danimaux?"  
  
"Yes, so is Karrot."  
  
"Can you show us?"  
  
Akira nodded and in her place there was now a sleek black cat. At Karrot's desk, there was now a fluffy grey kitten.  
  
"Cute.." Lavender and Parvati squealed in chorus. With two faint pops the two were back to their normal form. With another faint pop, Prof. Toyamatto was a flacon perched on her desk. She let out a screech before transforming back.  
  
"Since my forum is a flacon I have the ability to float a few feet off the ground. Is there any questions?"  
  
"What's it like being a cat?" Seamus asked.  
  
"Like a human but you think that mice are tasty."  
  
A distant bell told them that the class was over as they made their way down the corridor to the great Hall for lunch.  
  
? ? ? ? ? ? ?  
  
All of the Gryffindor and Slytherin that were in their last year were huddled in two groups outside Hagrid's hut. Karrot had taken advantage over the outdoor class to bring Snuffles out for some fresh air. He sat obediently by her heels as she scratched him behind the ears. Harry stifled a laugh when he saw the dreamy look on his face.  
  
Hagrid brought out a large cage with strange looking creatures inside. They seemed to be a sot of purple monkey.  
  
"Apoms, these little buggers are quite friendly, as long as you don't hurt 'em." He said as he began to distribute them. Karrot's Apom seemed to like her, as it hung upside down off of her arm. Harry was a little wary. Hagrid never gave them an animal that wasn't dangerous. Hagrid placed a barrel of food out for the Apoms. Harry strolled over to it and came face to face with his least favorite person, Draco Malfoy.  
  
"If it isn't Potter. Afraid about the match tomorrow? I doubt that you'll win with all those pathetic excuses for witches and wizards on your team. I wouldn't be surprise if your keeper goes after the snitch. He probably wants to sell it so he could have some money."  
  
"Shove off Malfoy."  
  
"I'm amazed that you didn't put the Japanese slut on your team. She's better than that Colin you have on your team. He can't even aim straight."  
  
Harry could feel his face flush with anger while Draco kept a sly smile on his pale face. Karrot, her Apom and Snuffles appeared by Harry. Harry could see Malfoy mouth something as she took a small handful of the nuts and dried fruit for her creature.  
  
"What did you say Malfoy?" she asked as she fed her animal, Snuffles growling at the Slytherin.  
  
"Oh; nothing. You should keep that mutt chained up. He's not fit to be alive."  
  
Snuffles bit Draco's pant leg. Both of them pulled their separate ways and a rip appeared up his jeans and the broke on the side.  
  
"What's happening 'ere?" Hagrid had just arrived on the scene. He took one look at Malfoy. "Um.do ya wanna go change yer pants Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
He dropped his Apom into Hagrid's big hands as he gathered his stuff. Karrot bended down and hugged her pet. "Good work Snuffles." As she was getting up, a huge handful of mud smacked her in the back of her head. He brown muck was weaved through her hair and dripping on to her robe. When she turned around, another handful hit her. She walked over to Hagrid. Harry could here her asking to leave early so she could get the sludge out of her hair before it dried. He nodded. The three of them watched as she went over to Crabbe and Goyle, who both had brown hands, and punched them both in the gut. About ten minutes later, the class was over.  
  
They went all through supper without seeing Karrot. They went up the stairs to the Prefect bathroom. They saw Karrot emerging the showers drying her hair while Snuffles was taking a snooze on the couch.  
  
"Are you O.K?" Hermonie asked Karrot.  
  
"Yeah. It's just mud.that was touched by Slytherins..ewww."  
  
"Stop whining. I had Malfoy's pants in my mouth." They turned around to see Sirius standing up looking at them. "Now that was gross."  
  
"True." She smiled while shaking her now dry hair. "I'm going now, are you coming Snuffles?"  
  
A shaggy black dog was trotting behind Karrot as she exited the room through the painting.  
  
"She taking this too well." Ron remarked watching her.  
  
"I agree."  
  
"At least she's not going on a rampage." Hermonie joked.  
  
They opened the painting slightly and they heard two voices.  
  
"Let go of me."  
  
"What's wrong honey?"  
  
"I'm not your honey, now let go."  
  
A slight rumble could be heard.  
  
"Move and I hurt her."  
  
The three looked at each other in shock.  
  
"Now come here."  
  
"Ow! Get away from me freak."  
  
"What did you call me?"  
  
They all pushed open the painting door at the same time to see Draco Malfoy clutching Karrot's writs, Snuffle growling at her heels. "What did you call me?" Draco asked her again.  
  
"Let her go Malfoy." Harry heard himself say. The platform shook as the staircases were switching behind Karrot.  
  
"What did you say Potter? Do you want me to let the girl go?" He said staring at him. "Well your wish is granted." He pushed Karrot back and tripped her at the same time causing her to fall backwards through the crack between the stairs and platform. Harry lunged towards her in horror and grabbed on to her ankle. His wrist was hurting. He could hear Malfoy laughing and his friends gasp in fear.  
  
"Bye potty." Malfoy laughed as he ran down the stairs. Harry opened his eyes a bit and saw his elbow, his arm, and his writs was gone. It was being crushed by the stairs that was now joined to the landing.  
  
"Harry, are you ok?" Hermonie was now by his side looking white.  
  
"I think" he moaned.  
  
"Karrot," Ron called from over the railing "Are you O.K?"  
  
"I think. Ron, dear, could you go get someone? Please."  
  
Ron and Hermonie took off down the stairs and down a nearby corridor. Harry felt like they were taking forever. Soon footsteps could be heard, echoing in the hollow hall. Akira, Prof. Lupin, Prof. Dumbledore, Prof. McGonagall, and Madam Pomfrey were following the two students.  
  
"My goodness." McGonagall gasped. "Are you two alright?"  
  
"Oh yeah. Were just fine; just stuck." Karrot told her sarcastically.  
  
"How are you going to get them down Prof. Dumbledore?" Prof. Toyamatto asked Dumbledore while she was being supported by Prof. Lupin.  
  
"We'll have to try to move the staircase. Reamus go up the stairs and keep Harry from falling. Akira, hold on to Karrot. Minerva, help me move this."  
  
Harry could feel the Prof. holding to his waist. He could hear Dumbledore and McGonagall walk to the other side.  
  
"Accio staircase." The two professors called out. The stairs moved slightly, enough for the two to move out of the enclosed space before it snapped back. Harry walked down the stairway cradling his hand. He saw Karrot hanging off of her sister's neck.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, a broken ankle. Just as I expected. I suppose that your wrist is broken too. Well best to get you off to the infirmary."  
  
? ? ? ? ? ? ?  
  
A/N: Long eh? Sorry that it took so long to get this up. I was trying to get to this point for a while. Anyways. Review it please. I'd really appreciate it. ??????? Follow the triangles to the button. (If you don't see the triangles, or any o the other symbols. You should still be able to find the button.) ? ? ? 


	10. The Quidditch Understudy

A/N: If you are wondering what those question marks are in the last chapter, they were symbols I have on my computer. Sorry about them.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry winced as the old nurse tightly wrapped his arm in a bandage. "There you go. Now if you don't try to move it too much, it should be completely healed by Sunday at the earliest."  
  
Harry's heart fell. "Sunday.but the Quidditch match is tomorrow. I have to use my arm. Can't the healing be sped up?"  
  
"No. Sunday is the earliest day that you can use your arm. But you can still go to watch the match. Now get some rest." She said as she walked down to her office.  
  
Harry fell backwards and allowed his head to hit the pillow. "Great." He sighed.  
  
"Harry?" he lifted his head enough to see Karrot limp her way to his bed and sit down on the foot of it. "If you want I can fly for you tomorrow."  
  
"But your ankle. Madam Pomfrey said that we couldn't fly in the match tomorrow."  
  
"Correction. She said that you couldn't. Besides I don't need to use my ankle to catch a Snitch. I just need help getting off the ground, that's all. And I'm sure that someone on the team will help me."  
  
Harry could feel a smile forming on his face. "Really?" She smiled back at him and nodded. Harry sat up and threw his arms around her. "Thanks."  
  
~*~  
  
Harry was sitting on one of the benches in the changing rooms. He couldn't think of pep talk to give his team so he just talked to them individually. He was so glad that Karrot was taking his place. 'She looks good in that red robe..Ack! Don't think that.' She looked pretty confident. They could hear a distant whistle, telling them to exit. He waved good-bye to his team as he joined Hermonie in the bleachers.  
  
It was a different feeling watching Gryffindor play instead of playing himself. He saw the Slytherin team come out to their regular boo's from three fourths of the crowd. Capitan Draco Malfoy was in the lead followed by his thugs, Crabbe and Goyle, who were both carrying beater clubs, and four younger Slytherins, one of which is a girl, to the center of the field. All of them with Nimbus 2001s. The Gryffindor team came out with temporary Capitan Karrot in the lead followed by the rest of her players.  
  
"Captains shake hands" Madam Hooch said to the two.  
  
Karrot grasped Draco's hand and bent it the other way emitting a cracking noise. Draco didn't seem too pleased by what she did but Karrot, on the other hand, seemed very pleased with herself. "On my whistle. Three, two, one." The shrill noise could be heard as the game began.  
  
"Gryffindor in possession as Sami Bosworth tears down the field." Dean narrated into the microphone "Oh nasty hit by a bludger, Slytherin in possession. And all of you who came to see Harry potter play, he got into a nasty predicament last night that made him unable to play today so Karrot Toyamatto is play. And is she ever cute.Um..back to the game." He said quickly while McGonagall shot him a look. "Manila has the quaffle, she shoots and right past Derrick. Point for Gryffindor." The crowd went nuts.  
  
It was ten minutes into the game and the score was 50-40 for Gryffindor. Karrot was constantly scanning the area for a glint of gold. She went in to a dive, so did Malfoy they had both seen the snitch. Malfoy was slightly behind her. Every eye in the stands were on them. The crowd was cheering as loud as they could. Time seemed to have slowed down. Malfoy broke away from her. Her hand was inches away from the flying piece of gold. Harry looked up and saw two bludgers being hit by Crabbe and Goyle and race to Karrot. He tried to yell to her but his voice was being drowned out by everyone else. Both bludgers hit her on the back of the head. It forced her off the broom and she was falling 60 feet in the air. The stadium gasped and went silent as everyone helplessly watched her unconsciously fall. Time seemed to stand still as she fell. She hit the ground with all force possible. Her body laid there as everyone stared, hopping for her to stand up and be fine. Harry jumped over the stand's wall and ran over to her. She wasn't moving. He looked at her hand and he could make out two silver wings poking through. Gryffindor has won the match.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry sat at the end of his bed with Hermonie and the rest of the team. No one said a word. They all just sat there stroking Snuffles; silent tears leaking out as they stood transfixed staring at the closed curtain. Madam Pomfrey was in a commotion when she saw Akira guide a magic stretcher into the wing. Madam Pomfrey began to work immediately, and that was over a half and hour ago. Akira's last words before she left lingered in Harry's ears; 'Don't worry, she'll be fine.'  
  
How could she be fine when she just fell some 60 feet out of the sky? The sound of a curtain opening jerked Harry back into reality. Madam Pomfrey came out looking hopeless. She sighed outwards and looked at them. "She came through."  
  
The group sighed a relief as the walked through the curtain to see Karrot with both wrist bandaged as well as her foot. "Did we win?" she asked them as soon as she saw them walk through the while curtain.  
  
"Yeah. The snitch got trapped under your hand as you fell."  
  
She fell back in relief. "Thank god. I was holding on to that snitch like my life depended on it."  
  
"Are you nuts? You could have got killed." Sami yelled from the foot of the bed.  
  
"Nothing can hurt Karrot the Great."  
  
"Tell us that next time."  
  
"Don't worry. I will..." she trailed off as her head fell into Harry's arms.  
  
"Karrot?" he asked the limp girl.  
  
She sat back up and shook her head. "Sorry about that."  
  
"Are you ok? You sorta 'blacked out' there." Dennis asked from by Sami.  
  
"I'm fine. It happens all the time."  
  
"Isn't it dangerous? I mean.you could get hurt." Jennifer told her.  
  
"I don't. Once at my school during a fight, well I wasn't fighting but I was on the sidelines watching. I got pushed into the wall and the chandelier fell and the side of it hit me and I was out for around an hour. Two days later and I blacked out and got out of History of Creatures. It was great" She smiled.  
  
"How many times do you black out after you're injured?" Hermonie asked her looking worried.  
  
"Once or Twice. Depends on how much damaged was done."  
  
Madame Pomfrey came bustling out of her office. "Visiting hours are over. These two need their sleep." She said while pointing to Harry and Karrot. The team and Hermonie left the room, while Snuffles stayed by Karrot's heals. Harry Climbed into the bed next to her and looked over at her.  
  
"Karrot"  
  
"Yeah Harry?"  
  
"Thanks." 


	11. Christmas Eve Very Jumpy

Three months came and left; the Halloween feast and the floating pumpkins, Quidditch matches, Hogsmead visits, classes, and, of course, homework. Karrot seemed to be adoring her role as Head Girl. But it seemed that there was something troubling her. Whenever they asked her she would just shrug it off. But she didn't seem to be sad today as she ran through Hogsmead; her arms covered by bags form various shops in Hogsmead. Harry, Hermione, and Ron grew tired of trying to catch up with her and decided to meet her in Three Broomsticks when she was finished. They sat there for an hour sipping on Butterbeer when she came in, face red from the violently cold wind of December. She sat down by them exhausted.  
  
"What took you so long?" Ron asked peering over at her.  
  
"Christmas shopping, I had to get some thing for you three, Ginny, my friends back in Japan, my mom, dad, Cyan, Akira, my grandparents, and Snuffles. And there was something that I had to get and I was having trouble finding the right store." She told him.  
  
"Who's Cyan?" Hermione asked her.  
  
"My brother. He was gone during the summer and I barely get to see him but when I do, it's really special."  
  
"Want a Butterbeer?" Harry asked them since his was once again gone.  
  
"I'd love one but there's a few more things that I have to pick up. See you back at school." She said with a wave of her hand as she went back into the cold.  
  
~*~  
  
Karrot spent an hour wrapping presents in her dorm. The common room was near deserted because it was the Christmas break. Harry, Hermonie, and Ron were the only ones there. Karrot had left them again to go to the Owlery to send the presents. Hermonie watched as Ron bet Harry at wizard's for the fourth time that day. The door to the common room swung open and Karrot walked in with the glum look on her face that she had for a few weeks now.  
  
"Karrot, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing Hermonie." She said while looking at the floor.  
  
"Tell us."  
  
"I just miss Janey, Minina, and Thérese."  
  
"Who are they?"  
  
"My friends from school. I didn't see them in a few years."  
  
"Oh. Well it's almost time for lunch, let's go." Ron said trying to change the subject to please his stomach.  
  
The four walked down the corridor to the Great Hall. They were having trouble getting used to the silence, they were the only students left, everyone else was at home living in the fear of Voldemort.  
  
"I wonder whose turn it is today." Ron said as the reached the doors. At the beginning of the vacation, Dumbledore said that everyone was to tell the house elves what their favorite food was and the house elves would make it for everyone who was left for the holiday. A different person every day.  
  
They pushed open the door and looked at the circular table and saw Prof. Dumbledore, Prof. McGonagall, Prof. Flitwick, Prof. Sprout, Prof. Lupin, and Prof. Toyamatto sitting around leaving four vacant chairs. Karrot sat by her sister who was wearing a huge grin. Harry saw her mouth the words 'It's my day' to Karrot. Karrot shook her head with a sigh and looked at the ground.  
  
The empty plates were no longer empty when the food appeared from below. Mountains of chocolates, chewy caramels, nougat, sugar quills, bubble gum, and whipped cream materialized on the golden plates followed by heaps of chips, salsa, ice cream, hot fudge topping, sugar, candy canes, suckers, brownies and cookies. The sweet smell of sugar was so strong it wade Harry feel like melting. Chocolate milk and milkshakes replaced the pumpkin juice. Cakes popped up completing the scene. It was nothing but junk food.  
  
"Good Lord Akira," Prof. Lupin said, his eyes bulging out, "do you want us to get sick to our stomachs?" Akira grinned as she, Karrot, and Ron began filling their plates. Ron looked like he had just died and gone to heaven. Hermonie was a little wary of eating so many sweets considering the fact that both her parents were dentist. Harry couldn't eat more than one plate full of sweets while Prof. Snape refused to eat any of the 'horrid food' at all.  
  
"Oh lighten up Severus a little candy never did hurt anyone." Prof. Toyamatto said while helping herself to some more ice cream.  
  
"Hear, hear." Prof. Flitwick squeaked from behind a lollipop the size of his head.  
  
"In case you have failed to notice Miss. Toyamatto," Professor Snape hissed through his teeth. Harry recognized it as the same tone that he saved for Neville during Potions. He assumed that getting a girl to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher instead of him must still hurt. "This is more that a little candy."  
  
Prof. Dumbledore chuckled as he helped himself to some chocolate. Less than half an hour later, the junk food vanished and Harry grew worried about what other kind of food the Prof. Toyamatto was about to wish for. Surely it wasn't going to be more junk food. But sure enough it was. It wasn't any kind of food that Harry has every seen. It was a ball of rice that seemed to be dipped in chocolate. He was a little wary trying them but even more wary of going near them because Karrot and Akira seemed to have gone ravenous. They were shoving rice ball after rice ball in their mouths, and holding two more in their hands while having three more on their plate.  
  
"Want one?" she asked while handing one to Harry.  
  
"No thanks."  
  
"Suit yourself." While grabbing more before they vanished.  
  
Everyone in the Great Hall exited (Karrot and Akira carrying chocolate covered rice balls) and went their separate directions.  
  
~*~  
  
The next day it was Karrot's turn at lunch and the had a pleasant Chinese meal, Karrot told them that he dad was Chinese and she rarely got to have the food from there so it was always a treat after the meal, with more chocolate rice balls for desert. It was also Christmas Eve so the whole castle, despite the number of people there, was fully decorated. Prof. Dumbledore had ordered a special type of mistletoe that turns into two candy canes when you kiss under it. Karrot ended up kiss Sirius and Hermonie kissed Crookshanks just so they could have candy. Since all the people in the common room knew about the Animagi living in the girl's dorm, Sirius was human for a day. It was great to see him on two legs again. He enjoyed eating food with his hands again but had a bit of trouble with knives and forks, so he ended up eating mostly finger food. He helped Harry cheat on his essay for potions and talked to Hermonie about the education from when he was in school and how disappointed he was that Harry was Head Boy.  
  
"Your parents must be turning over in their graves Harry. Destroying the prank filled spirit of the Potters by becoming what you are, a good little boy."  
  
"Wasn't my dad a Head Boy?"  
  
"Yes but he didn't know any better."  
  
Harry gave up and watched Ron challenge Sirius to a game of chess. Sirius failed miserably and threw the game out the window.  
  
"Wow." Ron said in astonishment looking out the window. "There must be ten feet of snow on the ground."  
  
"I don't know Ron, I say more like fifteen. It's almost burring Hagrid's cabin."  
  
"I'll go find out." Karrot said while looking out the window. She went to the ledge and jumped out the window. The three screamed as the saw her fall. Five minutes of looking for a sign of her, the portrait hole swung open. In came Karrot, hair white with snow, soaked to the bone.  
  
"Twelve feet," She said while taking off her cloak.  
  
"How did you survive that fall?" Hermonie squealed.  
  
"Turned in to my cat form. They always land on their feet." She said.  
  
Sirius grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. "Never do that again. Hear me!"  
  
She weakly nodded, appearing to be scared by Sirius. He let go of her and three owls carrying a rather large box landed by her. She gasped and fell to the ground rather excited.  
  
"It's about time."  
  
"For what?" Sirius asked looking at the strange writing on the box.  
  
"Janey finally wrote back to me." She said as she opened the box.  
  
"All that is writing?" Hermonie asked in amazement.  
  
"No. Christmas presents too." She said while picking up several rolls of parchment. "Let's see Janey wrote to me, so did Therése, Minina, Helios, Tino.and Brent. I don't like Brent."  
  
"What's wrong with Brent?"  
  
"Long story. Let's see what he wrote. 'Dear Karrot. Hope you have an awful year because if you do, you'd have deserved it. I hate you a lot - Brent.' Typical. 'Hi Karrot, sorry about what Brent wrote but its better then what he had earlier, trust me. I guess we know who the evil twin is, eh? - Minina' 'Dear Karrot, I miss you a lot. Especially the outfit you wore in your first year... I think I miss that more than you. Ha, ha, ha I'm funny. - Tino' 'I'm with Tino. I miss that out fit A LOT...oh and I miss you too. - Helios' 'Men are such pigs eh Karrot? I can't believe we survived here without you. It won't be long until we did. - Therése' 'Konishiwa Karrot, great news, I'm a Sakura Blossom now too. I own everyone. I can't believe that you got Head Girl. That's like double Sakura Blossom. I hate you. Well not really, say hi to everyone up there for me ok Usagi? - Janey. P.S Harry sounds cute.'"  
  
Harry blushed at the last few words. He knew that Sirius was giving him an odd look from behind him.  
  
"They sent a picture. Look that's Tino," She pointed to a boy with long black hair that was and slightly spiked then fell on either sides of his face, "Helios," a boy with short black hair that was tucked behind his ears, "Minina," a girl with shoulder length blonde hair and vivid green eyes, "Therése," another girl with long straight red hair, "Janey, the one who thinks Harry's cute," a girl with curly black hair in two pigtails was grinning to the camera, "and that jerk in the back is Brent," she said while pointing to a boy with short blonde hair.  
  
"What are those things around their necks?" Ron asked pointing to a pink dot on Janey.  
  
"Their ranks, She has a Sakura Blossom, and it looks like Tino has a Honeysuckle. I can't tell what everyone else has, they're all hiding it."  
  
"Honeysuckle?"  
  
"It's a type of flower."  
  
"Oh. Ok then."  
  
"What else did they send you Karrot?" Hermonie asked while peering inside the tiny crate.  
  
"Photo's from our first years, some rice balls, and my player and CD."  
  
"Your what?"  
  
"Back in the first year there we charmed all our muggle things so they'd work near a high amount of magic and our walkmans are the only things that survived the explosion from when we tried to charm our clocks. It has all my favorite songs on it." She said while slipping it over her ears. Harry sighed as he went to talk to Sirius again.  
  
~*~  
  
Ok.........It took forever, I'm sorry but it's here. 


	12. People Comming

"I have an announcement to make." Prof. Dumbledore said through breakfast. It was the middle of May and Gryffindor won the Quidditch finals a week ago. "I have heard many Gryffindors talking about a sport played in Japan with a Pogrebin in a ball. I have contacted my good friend Prof. Tiané and she has agreed to bring her best team over to challenge us in a game of Monster Ball. I believe that's what it is called. I will tell you know that this sport is not to be taken lightly, it is very dangerous. Now, if anyone wishes to tryout for out team, please meet in the Quidditch field tonight." He left his spot in the middle of a large table and talked to Prof. Toyamatto, then went to the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Mr. Potter, Miss. Toyamatto, please meet me in my office when you are done your breakfast."  
  
He left and soon after, Karrot and Harry did too. They reached the stone gargoyle and Harry tried to guess the password. Karrot pulled out a small piece of parchment and read it out loud.  
  
"Lemon Pop."  
  
The gargoyle sprung aside and allowed them to get to the office. They stepped in the moving stairs and glided up to the heavy doors.  
  
"Yes Professor?" Karrot asked as they entered the circular room completed with pictures of past Headmasters and a phoenix.  
  
"Take a seat." He gestured. "Now as you know, there will be a Monster ball game taking place in about a month. Miss Toyamatto, I would like you to be the captain considering the fact that you are the only student here that played it before."  
  
"Of course Professor, but what dose all this have to do with Harry?" She asked while glancing at him.  
  
"In three weeks the students from Japan will be arriving, we need you two to show them around. Is that alright?"  
  
"Yes. Which school is coming Professor Dumbledore?" Harry asked as stroked Fawkes.  
  
"I believe it is called Anni Ga Le."  
  
"There's no school in Japan called that. There's only Konikkia and Akai Ja Ne."  
  
"That's it. Akai Ja Ne."  
  
Karrot got up and hugged Prof. Dumbledore. "Thank you!" She squealed.  
  
"You are welcome Misses Toyamatto. Now, I want both of you to set an example for our foreign students that will be coming. I'm counting on both of you to be on your best example and not to cause trouble, especially you Miss Toyamatto." He added with a glare. "You can both to your classes now but I think it would be best and just go to lunch since it is so close."  
  
Karrot didn't eat anything during lunch; Harry guessed that she was too excited. Half way during lunch, she left to go to their next class; Care of Magical Creatures. When they got to Hagrid's cabin fifteen minutes later, Karrot wasn't there. Malfoy was laughing with Goyle and Crabbe was beside them.  
  
"Do you think they might have done something to her Harry?" Hermonie whispered from behind him.  
  
Karrot didn't show up for the class or the next class, Herbology.  
  
"So, Harry," Seamus asked while they took notes from the board. "Are you going to try out for the team?"  
  
"I don't think I will. I'll go down to watch it though."  
  
"I'm going." Ron said while he reached for another quill.  
  
"So are we. I heard Lavender and Parvati saying that they were going there too." Dean said while filing his quill with ink again.  
  
"Doubt either will make it." Hermonie said while scribbling down her notes, "They're both afraid of everything."  
  
~*~  
  
Right after lunch, mostly everyone from sixth and seventh year made their way to the Quidditch pitch. Inside was Karrot wearing leather gloves and leg warmers with her hair up, beaming. She was standing next to what seemed to be a rock with a chain. They walked closer and noticed that she was sporting many cuts and bites. Harry and Hermonie immediately took their places in the stands before whatever got to Karrot go t to them.  
  
"If anyone wishes to quit, you may go sit in the stands or leave anytime during the tryouts." She said while keeping a grip of the chain. "Now, this is a Pogrebin. It is a Russian creature that attacks you when you think it's safe. Many witches and wizards have died because of them. Now, Hagrid had just received this one from Japan. It's the one we usually practiced with. If any of you are afraid of touching it or throwing it, don't worry only the captains have to. You only kick it." She jiggled the chain while about twenty people left leaving ten in the pitch with Karrot. The Pogrebin raised its head and tried to go after Lavender, who was the closest. It was baring its teeth and growling. Karrot pulled him in with much difficulty it turned around and bit her where she had the leather on her legs. She kicked it from the back, causing it to curl up and disguise itself again. For an hour they practiced tactics and huddled.  
  
"Alright, I made my decision. The goalie will be Vincent Crabbe. And the other five people on the team will be Ron Wesley, Seamus Finnigan, Lavender Brown, Hanna Abbott, and Terry Boot. Practice will be in two days."  
  
"You took Crabbe! He's a Slytherin." Ron yelled after everyone left.  
  
"Yeah, but he's practically the size of the net. I'd be a fool not to have him as our goalie." She said while luring the Pogrebin towards her. They waited in the stands while Karrot tried to get the Pogrebin into its cage. After ten minutes, they left the pitch hoping the cage wouldn't break.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry and Hermonie saw very little of Ron, Karrot, Seamus, and Lavender during the next two weeks, they were always practicing. Sometimes, Ron didn't get back until midnight and then he left early in the morning. Harry was glad he wasn't there much during the night. He started having the dream again and he didn't want Ron to hear him scream.  
  
~*~  
  
"Where are you going Karrot?" Ron asked from the armchair. "Please don't tell me that you're coming to tell me that we have another practice." He pleaded.  
  
"I'm going down to the monument, you know, pay my respects to those who died. I'm waiting for Neville. He said that he wanted to come."  
  
"Are you sure that it's a good an idea to go out? I mean it looks like it's going to rain." Hermonie said from over her book.  
  
"It's not like I'm going to be out there for a week Hermonie, just a few minutes." She said as she exited. Three hours later it was pouring hard and Karrot and Neville still wasn't back.  
  
"Think they're alright?" Harry asked Hermonie who was looking out the window.  
  
"I don't know but I'm going to go see if they are." She said while leaving the room, Ron and Harry close behind her. Once they were ten feet away from the Hall's doors, they opened. In came Karrot and Neville both soaked, and crying.  
  
"What happened? Are you alright?" Hermonie asked in a panic.  
  
"Well," Karrot started. "We went down there and started to read the names on the pillars. And two of the names were Frank and Melissa Longbottom; Neville's parents. They were at the bottom of the list; they must have just died moments before we got there."  
  
"Are you alright Neville? I didn't even know that your parents were alive. I mean, you were living with your Grandma." Ron said in a comforting sort of way.  
  
"They were tortured for information when I was little. It was a few days before they attacked Harry's parents. They were being kept at St. Mungo. I got to see them every year but they never did recognized me." He sobbed.  
  
"C'mon Neville. You better go to the Hospital Wing for the night." Karrot said as she guided him in the door.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry saw Karrot beaming at breakfast about a week after Neville's parent's death; she was practically shaking with excitement.  
  
"What's with you?" Harry asked while he helped himself to some oatmeal.  
  
"They're coming today. I can't wait. Just twenty more minutes and we have to meet them out front." She squealed with excitement. "Dumbledore told me that it was just us two, McGonagall, and him that are going to be there. I'm going out to wait. Don't be late Harry." She said as she ran out of the Hall.  
  
"Why was the little Japanese girl running out of her so fast Potter? Did you hurt her feelings?"  
  
"Shove off Malfoy." Harry said while he got up and went outside to wait with Karrot who was sitting on the steps.  
  
"Do you know which students are coming?" He asked as he sat down besides her.  
  
"Don't know, don't care. I just want to see someone who knows how to speak Japanese."  
  
"Do they know how to speak English? I mean, you had trouble speaking it."  
  
"Because I was shy. I forgot all the English I learnt. Sort of went away."  
  
Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall came out as a horseless carriage came up. Out came a girl with brown hair that went down to her ribs, she was wearing a long red robe and couldn't be older than twenty-four. She approached Karrot and they both bowed.  
  
"Sensée." Karrot said happily. She saw Harry giving her a queer look. "It means teacher."  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, how are you?" She said as she approached him.  
  
"Wonderful Tiané, and yourself?"  
  
"Just fine." She said as another carriage pulled up. Out came another girl, this time younger, with curly black hair and big brown eyes. Karrot's jaw dropped and she ran to the girl.  
  
"Janey! I missed you so much!" She yelled for the whole school to hear as they hugged.  
  
"I missed you too." She said in a sweet voice. She looked over Karrot's shoulder and saw Harry standing there not knowing what to do. "Is that Harry? He's cuter in person."  
  
Another carriage pulled up and out stepped two more girls. The first shook her long fiery red hair. The other pushed a group of short blonde hair behind her ear. The red head opened her eyes and gasped.  
  
"My God Karrot, you got skinnier!" She yelled as she hugged her tightly around the neck.  
  
"No, you just got fatter." Karrot laughed as the red headed girl slapped her.  
  
"Oh, she burned you good Therése." The blonde laughed.  
  
"Shut up Minina." Therése shouted.  
  
"Hello ma chérie." Said a black headed boy who pulled Karrot down into his arms.  
  
"Nice to see you too Tino." She said while she pushed herself up.  
  
"Do you remember the motto?" He asked while raising an eyebrow.  
  
"God made mud, God made dirt. God boys so girls can flirt." She said with a small smile.  
  
"God made coke and God made Pepsi. God made Karrot so damn sexy."  
  
Karrot whirled around to see another boy with short black hair with his arms opened waiting for a hug.  
  
"Screw off Helios." She shrieked in a squeaky voice. She and the two boys walked up to the steps where Harry was.  
  
"Ok, this is Janey, Minina, Therése, Tino and Helios. And this is Harry." She said while pointing to each person when she said their name.  
  
"Um..Karrot..Hun." Minina started. "We have some bad news."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well...you see, no one joined the team since you quitted so..."  
  
"No. I'm going back to the castle. I don't want to see him." She said as she made her way to the doors.  
  
"Misses Toyamatto. Get down here this instant." Prof. McGonagall commanded.  
  
"Can't professor. The reason is, to make a long story short; he broke my heart, so I broke his jaw." She said from the top of the stairs.  
  
"Karrot," Professor Tiané sighed, "I give you permission to hurt him if you must."  
  
"Fine." Karrot said as she jumped back down the stairs. The last carriage pulled up and a blonde haired boy came out and walked up to Karrot.  
  
"Karrot." He said sternly.  
  
"Brent." She said like she wanted to kill him. They stared at each other for a while, like they were trying to get the other to leave.  
  
"Why don't we all go inside. Harry, please show the boys around the school, Karrot, you do the same with the girls." Prof. Dumbledore said while gesturing towards the doors.  
  
Karrot walked down the fields followed by three girls all of them laughing. Harry decided to start in the Great Hall, then the grounds, and the classes and ended in the common room. The girls were already there and they didn't seem too happy to see he boys. They huddled for a moment and broke and went to push the tables together; creating a small stage. The four girls got up on it, formed a line, faced the boys, and began to sing.  
  
"Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista, hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista " They all sang while moving their hips to the beat.  
  
"He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge struttin' her stuff on the street, she said, 'Hello, hey Joe, you wanna give it a go?' Oh! uh huh" Karrot sang out loud.  
  
"Giuchie, Giuchie, ya, ya dada (Hey, hey, hey), Giuchie, Giuchie, ya, ya here (here), Mocha Chocalata ya, ya (oh yea), Creole lady Marmalade." They sand in union again.  
  
"There's something missing." Tino said to Helios.  
  
"Something like their out fits?" He asked while raising his eyebrow to be responded with a head nod. With a flick of their wands, the four girls on the stage were in shiny red leather pants and white leather shirts that were shiny like the pants and showed off their belly buttons.  
  
"Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir, Voulez vous coucher avec moi ?" They sang while shooting death looks at the two smiling boys.  
  
Minina went to the front of the group and began to sing alone much like Karrot just did. "He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up; boy drank all that Magnolia wine. All her black satin sheets, suede's, dark greens, yeah"  
  
Once again all four were singing. "Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada. Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here ohooh yea yeah), Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea). Creole lady Marmalade  
  
"Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir, what what what), Voulez vous coucher avec moi "  
  
Thères took her turn at the front of the 'stage' this time. "Yea yea uh. He come through with the money and the garter bags, I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh. We independent women, some mistake us for whores, I'm sayin', why spend mine when I can spend yours? Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry; Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari. Wear ideal shoes get love from the dudes four bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge."  
  
"hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas" The other three sang from their positions in the back.  
  
"We drink wine with diamonds in the glass, bottle case the meaning of expensive taste."  
  
"If you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya , Mocha Chocalate-a what? Real Lady Marmalade. One more time C'mon now. Marmalade... Lady Marmalade... Marmalade..."  
  
Janey finally got her turn to sing and in a strong voice she sang out looking at Harry, "Hey, Hey, Hey! Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth, color of cafe au lait alright. Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried, More-more-more.  
  
"Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5"  
  
"Sleepin' the grey flannel life "  
  
"But when he turns off to sleep memories dreams, More-more-more"  
  
"Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da daeaea yea). Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (ooh). Mocha Chocalata ya ya (yea). Creole lady Marmalade  
  
"Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir), Voulez vous coucher avec moi (all my sistas yea), Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir), Voulez vous coucher avec moi (C'Mon! uh)"  
  
Karrot once again took her turn singing. "Christina...(oh Leaeaa)" She sang while pointing to Janey. "Pink" while pointing to Thères who sang "Lady Marmalade" Then Minina, "Lil' Kim." Then to herself, "Mya, Rot wailer baby...(baby), Moulin Rouge... (0h), Misdemeanor here..."  
  
"Creole Lady Marmalade Yes-ah......"  
  
Tino and Helios broke in to applause, and shouting for an encore.  
  
"You get out of that outfit right now Minina." Brent bullied the blonde.  
  
"You're not mom Brent, you can't make me." She said like it was a challenge.  
  
"I'm older."  
  
"By thirty seconds, big deal."  
  
"Yes it is a big deal."  
  
"Screw off Brent."  
  
"Is that the proper language to use to you brother?"  
  
"No, and I don't think that you'll like to hear what the proper language is."  
  
"Don't you dare.."  
  
"Leave her alone Brent." Karrot said from behind Minina, "I broke your jaw three years ago, do you want me to show you what I can do now?"  
  
  
  
A/N: Weird chapter I know, Sorry that it took so long to put it up. And as for the singing part, I had no clue what I was doing there.... 


	13. Learning to sing

"I would like to have everyone's attention for a moment please. I am sorry to disturb you all during your breakfast but me and Miss Tiané have decided to have a dance in a week, the day after the Monster Ball tournament to celebrate the victory of which ever team. Dress robes will not be worn. And would the Head Boy and Head Girl please go to my office after they are finished eating." Prof. Dumbledore said while he sat back down.  
  
Helios turned sharply to Karrot. "Care to be my date for the dance?"  
  
"Sure, why not?" Karrot giggled.  
  
Ron was currently talking to Minina, most likely asking her, Hermione was having a conversation with Neville, Ginny was talking to Alex, a boy from her year, Thères was talking to Tino and Parvati with Brent. Harry suddenly felt left out.  
  
"Anything wrong?" Karrot asked from his side.  
  
"I don't think that I'm going to have a date for the dance."  
  
"There's still someone that you can ask." She sang.  
  
"Who?" He asked only to be directed to Janey who was making a disgusted face at the porridge. "She'll never say yes."  
  
"Let's find out." Karrot said while leaning over her dish. "Hey Janey, do you wanna go to the Dance with Harry?"  
  
"Sure." Janey called back.  
  
"There you go, now let's go see what Dumbledore wants to tell us."  
  
Harry shrugged and got up and left with Karrot. They came up to the stone gargoyle, and after whispering the password and climbing the staircase, they pushed open a door each and sat in the two comfortable chairs across the desk from the wizen Headmaster. He looked up from his papers that were on his desk.  
  
"Now, as I believe that you two both know that there is a dance coming up; I want you two to open the dance."  
  
"You're not going to make me dance again are you?" Harry asked gloomy.  
  
"No Mr. Potter, I expect you to sing."  
  
"You're kidding." Harry hoped while neglecting the delighted look on Karrot's slightly freckled face.  
  
"No I am not. You may pick what song you will like. It will be a karaoke dance and not a formal one. I would suggest that you two go to Prof. McGonagall's room to practice."  
  
The two walked down the corridor, took a left at the other end of the hall, and went into the second class on the left. All the chairs were pushed aside and a charmed CD player was in the corner.  
  
"Do you have a song that you want to sing?" Karrot asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"No, go ahead end pick whichever song you want to listen to."  
  
"I already know what song I want us to sing. You do sing right?"  
  
"No...."  
  
"Then I'll teach you. You're going to be singing once I'm done with you. Now read these lyrics and tell me what you think." Karrot said while giving him a few sheets of parchment.  
  
~*~  
  
"Sell it Harry. I'm not going to let you leave this room until you meet my standards." Karrot said from behind McGonagall's desk.  
  
"We were singing for three hours, can't we take a break?"  
  
"Sing the first two verses once more then you can." She said while leaning back.  
  
Harry sighed as he picked up the small microphone. "I can show you the world, shining, shimmering, splendid. Tell me, princess, now when did you last let your heart decide?  
  
"I can open your eyes, take you wonder by wonder; over, sideways and under on a magic carpet ride"  
  
"Better" Karrot commented from her seat. "But there's lots of room for improvement."  
  
"Just because you're a good singer."  
  
Karrot beamed with happiness. "C'mon, it's time for lunch."  
  
The two walked in silence, down the stairs to where their lunch awaited them, when Karrot was stopped by McGonagall. Being told that she would meet up with him, Harry proceeded to the Hall. Two minutes after he sat down, Karrot came tearing into the Hall. She stopped at each table to talk to her teammates before she sat down.  
  
"We get to miss three exams." She said to the Gryffindors on them team.  
  
"You're kidding?" Lavender squealed.  
  
"No. Professor McGonagall just told me. I'm going to miss Potions, Divination, and History of Magic. Oh and Harry, since I told Professor McGonagall that you weren't doing well on the song, she said that you can miss three too. C'mon, let's finish eating so we can try the song again."  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Short Chapter I know, but the next one is going to have the Dance so it'll be long. Don't Worry. 


	14. Monster and Dance

"Crabbe, Boot, Abbot, Finnegan, Brown, Wesley, come with me." Karrot demanded from the entrance of the Great Hall on the morning of Hogwart's first Monster Ball game. The seven people left the Hall with a tremendous applause. Within an hour, the whole school would be watching them.  
  
The hour passed quickly; Hermione, Ginny, Parvati, Dean, Neville, Snuffles and Harry were all sitting in the front row of the stadium, waiting for the game to start. The two teams were already out; but their captains were missing. The two girls on the Hogwarts team were wearing royal purple tank tops with white pants. Their arms were covered by thick leather and they had leather going around their leg up to their knees. The boys were the same but they had t-shirts instead of tank tops. The Akai Ja Ne team was the same but their tops were red.  
  
After five minutes of waiting, the two captains came out. Karrot's long silky hair was in a huge braid and Janey's curls were pulled into a tight ponytail. All the other players except for the goalies lined up in a row behind them to the whole team were face to face. Karrot and Janey advanced on each other and stopped at two circles on the field no bigger then a Quaffle, and stepped on it causing it to open and send out a red ball that expanded rapidly to about half of Janey's size. It bounced on the ground and the game began.  
  
The two teams began to run for it but Akai Ja Ne got there first. Janey kicked the ball down the field only to have to taken from her by Seamus.  
  
"Seamus Finnegan form Hogwarts stole the ball from Janey of Akai Ja Ne. He passes to Lavender, she passes to Terry, but Brent steals the ball back for Akai Ja Ne." Professor Tiané narrated into the microphone as Karrot ran from the wall and tackled Brent. "And Karrot has just knocked down Brent. Looks like he's trying to get the ball back from Hannah who took it while he was down."  
  
"Shouldn't it be illegal to tackle someone like that?" Ginny asked  
  
"I don't know. It must be in the rules that it's ok." Hermione told her.  
  
Minina now had the ball and was getting closer and closer to Crabbe who was a bit smaller then the net but he must have been small enough because she managed to score. Five minutes later, Karrot scored too. Right after that, Brent ran to Karrot and knocked her down.  
  
"Illegal!" Professor Toyamatto yelled from the sidelines in a referee outfit. "You don't tackle unless the person has the ball. Point for Hogwarts."  
  
Karrot grabbed the giant ball and began to kick it down the field. She gave it one more almighty kick at the ball and sent it into the net and knocked down Thères, who was guarding the net, with it getting another point.  
  
About a half an hour passed and the score was tied, 6 to 6. Ron kicked the ball and it exploded and the Pogrebin came out. It immediately saw Ron and sunk his teeth into his leather covered leg. Ron screamed and the Pogrebin was kicked off by Lavender. Karrot picked up the Pogrebin while running to the opponent's net. She stopped while she was a few feet away, she swung around in a circle, with the Pogrebin trying to maul the wrist, and she let go of him and it was hurdling towards Thères. Just before it got to the net, Janey jumped in front of it and caught it in mid-air. She tore down the field with Karrot gaining on her and she ended up throwing it in to the net between Crabbe's legs. The crowd exploded with yells and cheers.  
  
"The game goes to Akai Ja Ne who had won by ten points." Professor Tiané said into the microphone calmly. The two teams got into two lines again and faced each other and bowed before the congratulations began.  
  
~*~  
  
The girls from Akai Ja Ne and Karrot were ready for the dance with an hour to spare. All the rest of the girls were still trying to find something nice to wear. Harry's stomach was churning. Soon he would be singing in front of the school. He couldn't even remember the words to it; he was going to make a fool out of himself. The girls seemed to be calm as could be; they were already singing.  
  
Once the rest of the girls were ready, they made their way to the Great Hall. They went through the doors and looked at the marvelous decorations. There was glitter falling slowly from the ceiling, the tables were gone and a small stage was where the High Table would usually be. The floor was shiny and smooth. Harry and Karrot glided away from the others and up to the stage as the Hall began to fill, they went to the room that Harry went to when his name from the Goblet of Fire. Harry didn't feel very done up; he was wearing a black shirt and jeans that were magically reduced to fit him. Karrot on the other hand, hand her hair pushed back into a thick white headband, she was wearing a shimmering ice blue tank top and indigo blue jeans. She flashed Harry a smile as they heard Professor Dumbledore knock on the door and telling them that it was time to start.  
  
The Hall was almost filled with people scattered everywhere, looking up at the two. They each took a microphone. Harry waited until the short introduction of the song ended before he began to sing.  
  
"I can show you the world, Shining, shimmering, splendid. Tell me, princess, now when did You last let your heart decide? I can open your eyes, Take you wonder by wonder. Over, sideways and under On a magic carpet ride  
  
"A whole new world, A new fantastic point of view No one to tell us no Or where to go Or say we're only dreaming"  
  
"A whole new world," Karrot sang out in her amazing voice, " A dazzling place I never knew, But when I'm way up here, It's crystal clear, That now I'm in a whole new world with you"  
  
"Now I'm in a whole new world with you"  
  
"Unbelievable sights, Indescribable feeling. Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling, Through an endless diamond sky; A whole new world"  
  
"Don't you dare close your eyes"  
  
"A hundred thousand things to see"  
  
"Hold your breath - it gets better  
  
"I'm like a shooting star, I've come so far, I can't go back to where I used to be" She sang again.  
  
"A whole new world"  
  
"Every turn a surprise"  
  
"With new horizons to pursue  
  
"Every moment red-letter  
  
The two turned to each other and both sang, "I'll chase them anywhere, there's time to spare, Let me share this whole new world with you A whole new world, that's where we'll be"  
  
"A thrilling chase"  
  
"A wondrous place"  
  
"For you and me" They sang together and kept the note going until the song ended. For a moment, Harry forgot that they were singing in front of an audience, that is, until the crowd broke out into applause. Harry could feel his face go red as he and Karrot hopped off the stage.  
  
"Harry, you were amazing." Hermione squealed.  
  
"Never knew you had it in you Harry." Ron said while slapping him in the back.  
  
"That was almost as good as Karrot." Janey said, her hair sparkled with fallen glitter, "I wonder who's going to sing next."  
  
Professor Tiané, dressed up in a squared neck t-shirt came up to the microphone next.  
  
"Should she really be wearing that?" Harry asked Karrot.  
  
"Why not, she's the same age as Akira; 22." She said with a shrug.  
  
Three trumpet sounds came out of the jukebox and the Japanese girls screamed. "Cumia!"  
  
"Come on shake your body, baby. Do that conga. You know you can't control yourself any longer. Come on shake your body, baby. Do that conga. You know you can't control yourself any longer." The Professor sang in a fast tone.  
  
The girls lined up, side by side, and took three fast steps forward, then three fast steps back. They kept doing that constantly, more and more people caught on to the dance. Soon, about twenty people joined them.  
  
"Come On Shake Your Body Baby Do The Conga  
  
I Know You Can't Control Yourself Any Longer  
  
Feel The Rhythm Of The Music Getting Stronger  
  
Don't You Fight It 'til You Tried It Do That Conga Beat"  
  
"Everybody Gather 'round Now  
  
Let Your Body Feel The Heat  
  
Don't You Worry If You Can't Dance  
  
Let The Music Move Your Feet"  
  
"It's The Rhythm Of The Island And Like The Sugar Cane So Sweet. If You Want To Do The Conga, You've Got To Listen To The Beat"  
  
"Come On Shake Your Body Baby Do The Conga, I Know You Can't Control Yourself Any Longer. Feel the Rhythm of the Music Getting Stronger, Don't You Fight It 'til You Tried It Do That Conga Beat"  
  
"Feel the Fire of Desire, As You Dance the Night Away. 'cause Tonight Were Gonna to Party 'til We See the Break of Day"  
  
"Better Get Yourself Together and Hold On To What You've Got. Once The Music Hits Your System, There's No Way Your Gonna Stop"  
  
A long instrumental part came up where the girls did a couple of cartwheels down the hall, and stopped when the professor started to sing again.  
  
"Come On Shake Your Body Baby Do The Conga  
  
I Know You Can't Control Yourself Any Longer  
  
Feel The Rhythm Of The Music Getting Stronger  
  
Don't You Fight It 'til You Tried It Do That Conga Beat"  
  
"Come On Shake Your Body Baby Do The Conga  
  
I Know You Can't Control Yourself Any Longer  
  
Feel The Rhythm Of The Music Getting Stronger  
  
Don't You Fight It 'til You Tried It Do That Conga Beat"  
  
"Come On Shake Your Body Baby Do The Conga  
  
I Know You Can't Control Yourself Any Longer  
  
Feel The Rhythm Of The Music Getting Stronger  
  
Don't You Fight It 'til You Tried It Do That Conga Beat"  
  
"Come On Shake Your Body Baby Do the Conga"  
  
"How could she sing that fast?" Harry hollered over that applause.  
  
"She's Spanish. I guess that she just got used to it."  
  
"Then why was she in Japan."  
  
"She was an exchange student."  
  
Halfway through the celebration, Malfoy was on the stage; singing.  
  
"I'm too sexy for my pants." He started.  
  
"Keep them on!" Minina yelled.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy you get off that stage right now or you'd have detention for a week." Shrieked Professor McGonagall.  
  
Parvati and Lavender started to sing some type of Muggle song that they must have been fans of. They were soon followed by a few RavenClaws and Hufflepuffs.  
  
Harry and Ron found the girls at the refreshment table; they were drinking a lime green liquid.  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"Slime Juice; want some? It's a lot better then Butterbeer."  
  
"Do not say that about the Butterbeer. The Butterbeer is gold. It is my ruler." Ron practically yelled.  
  
"Ron honey, you're causing a scene." Minina whispered.  
  
"One can have a dream baby"  
  
"Two can make a dream so real"  
  
"One can talk about being in love  
  
"Two can see how it really feels"  
  
The eleven students turned around and saw a tall sleek girl on the stage with black hair that went to her chin then curved under and a slightly taller man with shoulder length light brown hair.  
  
"That's Akira and Remus." Karrot with a slight shock sound to her voice.  
  
"Really? I guess it's the muggle clothes that they're wearing. You can't really tell can you?"  
  
"One can wish upon a star"  
  
"Two can make a wish come true"  
  
"One can stand alone in the dark"  
  
"Two can make a light shine through"  
  
"It takes two; baby, It takes two; baby. Me and you. It just takes two  
  
"It takes two; baby, it takes two; baby. To make the dream come true, it just takes two"  
  
"One can have a broken heart"  
  
"Living in misery"  
  
"Two can really ease the pain"  
  
"Like a perfect remedy"  
  
"It takes two; baby, it takes two; baby. How about me and you? It just takes two  
  
"It takes two; baby, it takes two; baby. To make the dream come true, it just takes two"  
  
"It just takes two"  
  
"They're so cute together." Ginny squealed while applauding.  
  
"I have grave news for the students," Professor Dumbledore said from the stage once the two other Professors have left. "Every good thing must come to an end and this dance is no exception. Now, if you'll all go up to your common rooms, we'll see you in the morning."  
  
Harry, Ron, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Helios, Tino, and Brent all climbed with the girls to the Seventh year dormitories and went their separate ways.  
  
~*~  
  
"Harry..Harry..are you alive? WAKE UP!" A shrill voice demanded from above him.  
  
"What?" He yawned as he looked into Karrot's face.  
  
"Nothing besides the fact that Janey and them are leaving in ten minutes and we have our Defense Against the Dark Arts and Care of Magical Creatures test right after that."  
  
Harry sprang to life; he got changed, grabbed some toast, and ran outside. When he got there, Karrot was hugging Janey goodbye.  
  
"I'm going to miss you so much Karrot. And I thought that you should have this." Janey said sincerely as she took out something wrapped in cloth.  
  
"My flute and Ocarina. Thank you so much. I thought I lost it." Karrot said happily. "Oh, and this is for you." She said as she handed Janey a small white box.  
  
"A peanut butter omelet. Thank you." Janey gasped.  
  
"Eww. That stuff is gross." Thères said disgusted.  
  
All the girls gave Harry a hug and a quick kiss before they entered the carriage, and left around the corner.  
  
~*~  
  
I told you that it would be longer. SO please Review. 


	15. Forecomming

"That test was murder. Who knew that N.E.W.T.S could be so hard?" Hermione asked as she fell down in to the armchair.  
  
"You should have known Hermione." Ron said as he sat down on the couch. "You were the one complaining about how much harder everything else is. Did you think that the N.E.W.T.S were going to be easy?"  
  
"I could really use some supper now. C'mon, let's go get some." Karrot said as she got off the couch. She, Hermione, and Ron made their way to the portrait when Hermione turned around.  
  
"Aren't you coming Harry?"  
  
"No, I don't feel well."  
  
"Do you want us to bring you to Madame Pomfrey?" Karrot asked.  
  
"No thanks. I'm just tired." He said.  
  
"Alright, get better soon Harry." Ron said as he closed the portrait hole.  
  
Harry fell backwards onto the couch. He didn't really feel sick it was just the thought that in two days, he would be back at the Dursley's. Karrot being his only contact to the magical world; if the Dursleys let him see her that is. Harry felt himself drifting off to sleep and didn't feel like trying to stop himself.  
  
~*~  
  
Fog surrounded Harry, his feet were damp with dew and it was almost pitch black out. Harry could see Hogwarts in front of him. Looking abandoned with two rooms light up. Harry looked behind him and saw the lake. Harry began to ran, he knew this dream well, he would be passing the Whomping Willow soon.  
  
He heard the familiar voices of the people in his dream; they were all talking at the same time but he knew what they were saying.  
  
"Do you know what happened?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Where is everybody?"  
  
"Guys, I can't find Harry!"  
  
"Are you sure he was here a second ago."  
  
Five silhouettes, two adults, three teens, came into focus. They were all yelling Harry's name. He tried to run to them to find out who they are but they split up and went in their own directions. He followed the one that was going towards the forest; he knew that he was the one that would be getting hurt. He saw Voldemort coming out of the forest when it happened. He scar burned, it hurt more then it ever did before in his life.  
  
Harry sat up on the couch and looked out the window. The sun has already set and there was fog surrounding everything. It was going to happen tonight.  
  
A/N: Ok, sort of a cliffie. But I don't care because I know what's going to happen.  
  
Thank you shdurrani for the great review.  
  
Review it please, because it boosts my happiness. 


	16. Living Dead

Harry ran down the stairs at top speed, down one corridor, and then the next. He ran halfway down a flight of stairs and jumped the rest of the way. He was just feet away from the doors. He threw them open and forgot all about the stairs that led to the grounds and just jumped on to the wet grass and slid down the hill. He landed not far away from the fog covered lake when he stood up again.  
  
"Let's see, which way was I standing when I was dreaming?" he asked himself. He started to hear the oh-to-familiar voices and realized that his time was highly short.  
  
"Think Harry think. What was in your dream?" He commanded himself. "The Whomping Willow." He swirled around and saw the massive tree not too far away. He ran passed it, while trying to avoid the flailing branches and came to a clearing. He turned around rapidly, looking in all directions; when he saw a tall figure heading to the forest.  
  
He took after it when his scar started to hurt. He slowed down slightly, even though there was no time to be slow now. He ran up a small hill and looked around; wincing with pain.  
  
"Harry?" Asked a timid voice from the ground underneath him.  
  
He swirled his head around, trying to pin-point the place where the sound came from. He saw Karrot slowly walking around the forest.  
  
"There's no Potter to save you now," said an icy, sinister voice from not too far away.  
  
"Shove off," Karrot started as she whirled around, "Malfoy."  
  
"Highly mistaken my dear," Voldemort stated as he approached Karrot causing her to backup in to a tree. His skin was an eerie white in the moonlight and his awful red eyes were like rubies; gleaming and reflection Karrot's fear. "I'm not Malfoy at all. I am Lord Voldemort; I believe that you have heard of me."  
  
Harry tried to get up but his foot was caught in a root. Harry reached around in his pockets and pulled out the pocket knife that Sirius gave him on his fourteenth birthday. He quickly flicked it open and began hacking his way through. After what seemed to be forever, it snapped. He got up and looked to where the two were. Voldemort had his wand out, pointed towards Karrot from a slight distance away. An evil, sly smile was spread across his face. His eyes were blazing with sickening happiness.  
  
"Avada..." he started, the tip of his wand started to glow green.  
  
Harry stood up on the over-head ground; his scar blazing and his mind racing. 'It's now or never,' he thought. He jumped off the small cliff.  
  
"Kedav.." He continued. Harry was so close now. He landed on Voldemort's back.  
  
"RAUGH!" He yelled. Harry's eyes were closed, trying to block out the pain, but it was hopeless. Harry opened his eyes and saw Karrot lying spread eagle on her stomach. He face buried in the ground.  
  
"So, Potter came out to play?" Voldemort hissed.  
  
Voldemort spun around, sending his arm in every direction; trying to get Harry off his back. Harry tightened the grip his arm had around Voldemort's boney neck. Voldemort raised his wand to Harry's face, just beside his own. Harry quickly moved one he heard the words 'Avada Kedavra' for the second time.  
  
Harry felt his body hit the hard ground as his world swum out of focus.  
  
A/N: Another slight cliffie. I would have this chapter a little longer but I wanted to get it posted. Review it please.  
  
shdurrani - Thank you again for reviewing. You shouldn't be the only one who's reviewing. My other fan is just taking forever to review.  
  
chickamoomoo - Thank you for the grammar points. The snitch is gold but the wings are silver, and down here, we say 'sawn.' It's just as normal to us as saying: "Back it up a little forward." 


	17. Going back home

Harry slowly opened his eyes. He was alive? He tried to stand up but he failed. There was something weighing him down. He looked at his chest and saw Voldemort's dead body lying over him. He didn't know how he died, Karrot was the only one else there and she was dead right now.  
  
"Harry!" Professor Toyamatto ran over to him with Professor Lupin, Hermione, and Ron behind her. "Oh my God what happened?"  
  
"Harry are you O.K?" Hermione squealed.  
  
"I think; I can't really move right now."  
  
"Is Voldemort dead?" Ron asked cautiously.  
  
"Yeah; I'm sure of it. My scar isn't hurting anymore."  
  
"Lupin, you should signal Dumbledore and the others in Hogsmead." Professor Toyamatto said as she picked up Karrot's limp body.  
  
Professor Lupin nodded as he pointed his wand to the sky. He sent a series of red sparks into the sky above him. Within minutes, Professor Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey, and a few Hit Wizards appeared on the scene.  
  
"Well done Mr. Potter." Professor Dumbledore smiled. "How should we dispose of this horrible creature?" He asked the Hit Wizards.  
  
"I'd say an Ashing spell," said the female Hit Wizard as she levitated Voldemort's body off of Harry. Ron and Lupin helped Harry up to his feet.  
  
"Come along now Mr. Potter," Madam Pomfrey said, "Would you bring Miss Toyamatto along Akira?"  
  
She nodded and walked a few steps behind the boys into the Hospital Wing. Harry fell into his usual bed as Professor Toyamatto laid Karrot on to the bed behind him. Madam Pomfrey started on Karrot first. Luckily, Karrot had a pulse so she wasn't dead; but it was very weak. She closed the hangings as Professor Dumbledore entered the room.  
  
"Mr. Potter, I was wondering if you could answer me a few questions." He asked as he came in with Sirius as a dog following him. "When Lord Voldemort was with Miss Toyamatto, what happened? And I need every detail." He added.  
  
Harry sighed; this wasn't going to be easy. "Well, first Karrot was looking for me with the others and when they split up, she went to the forest. After about a minute or two; Voldemort showed up. I tried to get up but my foot was caught so I had to get it unstuck. When I did Voldemort was starting to say Avada Kedavra; so I jumped off the small hill on to his back before he could finish the curse. But when I opened my eyes, Karrot was on the ground. After that, he tried to hit me with the curse but I pushed his hand out of the way and ducked. I guess that the curse hit himself." He said quickly, trying to get over with it.  
  
"I see. Now Mr. Potter, this is very important. How did Lord Voldemort say the curse?" Professor Dumbledore asked sternly.  
  
"Avada Kedav-raugh." Harry said unsurely.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Potter, I believe that Mrs. Toyamatto will be fine." Professor Dumbledore said in a kind voice. "Now you should get some sleep. It has been quite a long night."  
  
~*~  
  
Harry lied in his bed the next morning. He looked to his right; where Karrot's bed was. The hangings were mainly closed but her face was clearly visible. It was a pale as Voldemort's was last night, practically white. Her eyes were still closed; there was barely any sign of life besides her pulse and the slight rise and fall of her chest.  
  
"Alas, our last breakfast as a family," Professor Dumbledore's voice could be heard from the Great Hall to the Infirmary. "I have marvelous news for all, teachers and students. Lord Voldemort is no more." Harry could hear a deafening roar of cheers and claps.  
  
"And it is all thanks to our Head Boy: Harry Potter. But, with good news, there must always be bad news. Two of our students are in the Hospital Wing as we speak. Both Mr. Potter and Mrs. Toyamatto are there for they were both injured last night at the hands of Lord Voldemort. Mr. Potter is fine, however, Mrs. Toyamatto is in critical conditions at the moment. Now may we all sit down and enjoy this meal."  
  
Harry glanced over at Karrot again. He pulled his hangings closed, he felt awful. Karrot had no reason to be in such a horrible condition. Lord Voldemort had absolutely no reason to injure her, after all, he was the one he was after. Harry lied down, trying to clear his mind before Ron, Hermione and Ginny came to visit him. As long as they don't ask about last night, he should be fine.  
  
~*~  
  
"Harry? Come on you have to wake up."  
  
Harry opened his eyes a little, the sun was shinning brightly. He saw Karrot standing beside his bed.  
  
"Karrot, how are you?" Harry asked suddenly as he jumped into a sitting position.  
  
"Oh I'm fine thank you. How about you?" She asked with concern.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"That's wonderful and, thank you for saving me last night." She said with a slight pink ting going to her face.  
  
"You're welcome." Harry said as he felt the same pink ting flooding to his face.  
  
"Here," she said as she passed him his Firebolt.  
  
"What's this for?" He asked in confusion.  
  
"Well, the train is about to leave, you need to use it if you want to get back to London with all the other students." She said as she carried her own Firebolt to the door of the Hospital Wing.  
  
"Bye Madame Pomfrey!" Karrot called as her and Harry were about to leave.  
  
"Are you sure that you'll be up to catching the train dears?" She asked as she exited her office.  
  
"We should be fine thank you." Karrot said with a smile. She grabbed Harry's wrist and pulled him down the corridor and out to the steps. They both stopped and waited until they were both on and ready.  
  
They flew over the Hogwarts' grounds and down the winding streets of Hogsmead. They arrived at the station with the train in sight. They both flattened them selves on their broom for a better acceleration. Harry flew ahead of Karrot and peaked in the first window he saw.  
  
Ron was trying to get Pig to be quiet, Hermione was buried in a book, Crookshanks was wandering around the compartment and Snuffles was sleeping on the floor. Harry banged his fist against the window; trying to get their attention. It worked, Ron and Hermione both turned around and looked astonished. Harry could only wave back. Ron ran to the side door and opened it for him. Harry grabbed Karrot's hand and pulled her up towards the door and they both landed inside.  
  
"Oh I'm so glad you're both ok." Hermione said as she hugged both of them.  
  
"We're fine Hermione, but if you don't let go, we might suffocate." Karrot choked out.  
  
"Sorry." Hermione said quickly as she let go and backed away.  
  
Harry and Karrot both flopped back into the soft cushions.  
  
"I am so glad that I'm not Head Girl anymore." Karrot sighed. "It was exhausting."  
  
"Really? I thought that it would be easy."  
  
"You wish." Karrot said as she got up again. "I'll be back in a minute; I'm going to get out of this uniform."  
  
"I'm going to get out of mine too." Harry told the other two as he went to the washroom. About five minutes later he was back in the compartment with Ron playing a game of chess, Hermione reading, and Karrot playing her Ocarina.  
  
"How can you play that Karrot? It looks like an ornament." Ron said as he looked over at her.  
  
"I don't know really. I guess that it just come naturally because Akira can't play it at all." She said before she went back to playing it.  
  
~*~  
  
"Bye Ron, bye Ginny, bye Hermione," Harry and Karrot both said as they went through the border with Snuffles, Hedwig, and Aero, the two owls. Harry began to look for Vernon, but he wasn't there. He was sure of it; after all he stood there for ten minutes trying to find him.  
  
"Great, just great," Harry muttered.  
  
"Come on Harry, it's not that bad. Why don't you come home on the Knight Bus with me?" Karrot asked as she turned her trolley in the direction of the road to wave down the magical bus. Harry followed her and within three minutes, they were taking a bumpy ride back to their homes.  
  
An half an hour later, Stan dropped them off on Magnolia Crescent; a few blocks away like Karrot requested. It took them a little while to get their stuff organized.  
  
"Care to race Harry?" Karrot asked when they were walking down the deserted street. She didn't wait for Harry to answer her and she took off at a fair speed. Harry ran as fast as he could but it seemed that she was far superior in the running department.  
  
She reached Privet Drive before Harry did, she stopped to catch her breath for a second, looked up and ran down the street; leaving her trolley of belongings behind.  
  
A/N: Another little cliffie. Aren't I awful? I'll post the next chapter soon. 


	18. Unwanted Visitors

Harry stood still in his place for a moment.  
  
"Why did she leave her luggage?" He asked himself.  
  
He began to run a bit more, up to the beginning of Privet Drive when he froze in horror. Stars. Thousands upon thousands of stars littler the sky. Not the normal stars that you see every night, but ones that glowed an eerie green so bright that it was casting a shadow over everything. About a hundred stars formed the Death Mark, a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth, over each house on the drive.  
  
Harry found himself running to his house when he remembered the words that Mr. Weasly told him three years ago.  
  
'Just picture coming home, and finding the Death Mark hovering over your house, and knowing what your about to find inside'  
  
Harry threw the door open.  
  
"Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, Dudley?" He yelled frantically. He knew that it was hopeless but he could always hope. He searched the den and make his way to the kitchen where on the fridge was a piece of torn paper. Harry snatched it up and began to read.  
  
'Dear Boy.  
  
We finally got our summer home up in Magnolia and we decided to just move up there for good. We doubt that you'll live.  
  
-Vernon Dursley'  
  
Harry breathed a sigh of relief and noticed that the goldfishes were dead. He shrugged off the thought and went back into the green light to see how Karrot was.  
  
He opened the door and was in shock. The inside of her house was almost destroyed, the after effects of random curses litter the small entrance way. He walked soundlessly into the living room and saw Karrot standing horror-struck over three dead bodies. He recognized two of the bodies, Thyissa and Yuri, her parents, and the third was a boy who looked about a year older then Karrot was. He had the same midnight black hair that fell to his shoulders as she did and assumed that it was her brother Cyan.  
  
"Karrot?" He asked her, feeling really sorry that she had to see them dead. Karrot didn't seem to have heard him and just kept staring straight a head. Harry decided to shake her gently to see if she would snap out of it. Once he placed his hands on her shoulders, she broke down. Her head plunged for his chest and Harry felt his hands wrap around her. He could feel her small body shaking with tears that she didn't try to hold back. After a few minutes she stopped.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry." She choked out.  
  
"Why? You have no reason to be sorry, sad yes, but not sorry." He reassured her.  
  
"We should really go and check to see if anyone else is alive." She said while heading out the door.  
  
The first eight houses were nothing but misery. But at the ninth, and final, house there was a little girl, Melissa, who was alive. It turned out that she was playing hide-and-go-seek with her sister and was hiding when they came.  
  
Karrot carried Melissa out of the house. She placed her down on the deserted road with Harry and they tried to think of what they should do. The green stars created a shadow on Karrot's face making her look stressed.  
  
"You should really get to some where's safe Harry," Karrot told him, "Like at Ron's."  
  
"But what about you and Melissa?" He asked her as Melissa stroked Snuffles some distance away.  
  
"I'm going to Hogwarts' to tell Akira what happened. I can bring her to Dumbledore while I'm there."  
  
"Should we call the Knight Bus again?" Harry asked with no idea how they could get away from Privet Drive.  
  
"No. I have the Floo Network in my house. We can use that. And Harry, do you think that you could take Snuffles? After all he is your God-Father."  
  
Harry nodded as Karrot picked up the five year old girl and carried her through Karrot's ruined house. Harry and Snuffles waited until Karrot and Melissa disappeared before they went into the emerald fire. Harry approached the fire and threw in the rest of the Floo powder. Harry gripped on to the ribbon Karrot tied around Snuffles neck so they wouldn't get separated. Harry shouted their destination and stepped in. After a few minutes of feeling sick to his stomach; Harry smacked the carpet floor of the Weasley's den.  
  
"Oh Harry darling thank Goodness that you're alright." Mrs. Weasley yelled once he stood up and pulled him into a giant hug.  
  
"I was so worried when I saw the Headline." She sobbed.  
  
"What headline?" Harry choked out as she let go of him. She led him to the deserted kitchen and gave him the Daily Prophet.  
  
'Death at Privet Drive' was in bold black letters on the front page. Underneath was a small picture featuring Privet Drive illuminated by the Death Marks and in the middle of the road; you could barely make out Karrot and himself running to their houses. Harry's eyes lingered down and began to read the article.  
  
"It seemed like any ordinary day as Harry Potter, downfall of our Dark Lord and Head Boy at Hogwarts, and Karrot Toyamatto, Head Girl at Hogwarts, made their way home from their last year at Hogwarts to their homes on Privet Drive. But once they turned the corner, they were proved mistaken.  
  
"Approximately ten minutes before they got to their houses, Death eaters killed everyone that lived on the Muggle street. A little girl who was playing a Muggle child's game with her sister was hiding when the Death Eaters came to her house and survived.  
  
"Unfortunately, Karrot's parents, Yuri and Thyissa Toyamatto, both from the Muggle Defense team from Japan, were killed. Her brother, also of the Muggle Defense team, was killed trying to save the little kids on the street by ushering them down into the basement and using a powerful locking spell to insure their safety, but failed.  
  
"We are not sure what happened to Harry, Karrot, and the little girl, but we all hope that they are safe.  
  
"-Article written by Trevor Daniels"  
  
Mrs. Weasley laid down a plate full of eggs and bacon in front of Harry. "Where is Karrot and the little girl?"  
  
"Karrot went to tell Akira what happened and she took the girl to Dumbledore with her." He said as he poked at his food.  
  
"Where is everybody?" Harry asked Mrs. Weasley; just noticing that he was the only one at the table.  
  
"They're all asleep. Mr. Weasley and Percy went in to work once the Prophet came. They're going to have to do a lot of memory changing on any Muggle who saw the marks." She said with a small smile. "Ron and the others should be awake in the next hour."  
  
Harry sighed as he gave Snuffles some bacon off of his plate. This was not the best way to start summer vacation.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry awoke a week later to something tapping on his head. He wearily opened an eye and saw Karrot's Snowy owl , Aero, on his chest trying to wake him up.  
  
He slipped the package off of her leg and she took off out of Ron's upstairs' window. He carefully opened the package and read the note.  
  
???  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
We finally got everything sorted out. Me, Karrot, and our two Grandmas buried Mom and Dad today. Things are starting to look up a bit. Underneath this not you should find a black rectangular box, if you tap it and say 'Candio Véo' (Pronounced Candie-oh Veh-oh) you should be able to see what going on today. We had it set up so you could.  
  
- Akira  
  
???  
  
Harry took the box out as Ron got out of his bed. He said the words while tapping on it and a screen appeared. The two sat down in interest. The screen grew a bit wider and you could see the inside of a small house.  
  
A girl with a white painted face, hooded eyes, purple eye shadow, and a lovely outfit that looked like a cross between a kimono and a dress came out.  
  
"Who is that?" Ron whispered to Harry.  
  
"I don't know. She might be one of Karrot's cousins. She looks around 16."  
  
"Grandma," the girl called, "Do you know where my other shoe is?"  
  
Harry mouth hung open. "That is Karrot."  
  
"What happened to her? She looks so different and beautiful."  
  
"It's by the door with Little Brother." Akira's voice came from the sofa.  
  
"Little Brother?" Harry asked Ron with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"It's our dog." Akira said while facing the boys.  
  
"You could hear us?" Ron said loudly.  
  
"Yep, see you too. As for what happened to Karrot; she's in the Matchmaker ceremony today. She has to wear that outfit. Tradition."  
  
"What's the Matchmaker ceremony?"  
  
"It's when the Chinese girls go to a Matchmaker to get paired up with husband for them to bring honor to the family. But she doesn't want to because I didn't."  
  
"Why didn't you go?" Ron asked her right away.  
  
"I wasn't chosen to go. Besides, you can't make a newly Wed go to get a husband."  
  
"You're married?" Harry said with a lot of surprise in his voice.  
  
"Yep. I am now, Akira Silica Toyamatto Lupin."  
  
"Congratulations." Ron said in a unusually cheery voice for the morning.  
  
"Little brother you get back here with my shoe right now!" Karrot yelled as she chased a small dog carrying a small black shoe.  
  
"Little Brother!" She yelled again as she chased him in the opposite direction. Little Brother ran back the other way and Karrot leapt across the hallway tackling him; creating a loud crash.  
  
"Harry," Karrot said while coming back in to view; putting on her finally retrieved shoe. "Go to the fire place. I'm going to Floo you a package but don't open it until you get back to Ron's room. OK?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be back in a minute."  
  
About two minutes later Harry was sitting on the bed reading a letter from Karrot before he opened the box.  
  
???  
  
Harry,  
  
This is something that I saw when I was searching the houses and thought that you would like it.  
  
- Karrot  
  
???  
  
He carefully opened the parchment wrapped box to take out a glass jar containing a scrawny looking rat with a finger missing on his front right paw. 


	19. Music Match

"Ron shut up. We can't hear the T.V and Music Match is on." Ginny hissed at him as she and Brittany, her friend from Hogwarts, sat in front of the television. Harry brought over the Dursley's T.V for the Weasleys and got bombarded with question by Mr. Weasley. Ginny already knew how to use the T.V and helped Harry set it up for them.  
  
Sirius leaned back in the armchair. Harry couldn't help but smile. The same day that they got 'Scabbers' back; they brought him to Cornelius Fudge and proved Sirius' innocence. He was a free man for two weeks now and the rightful guardian of Harry.  
  
"I can't believe that you actually watch that show Ginny. It's fake. They just get some infamous singers to put on a show." Ron told her in disgust.  
  
"No it's not Ron. Now shut up! Dominique is going to sing soon." Ginny yelled at him as she brought her attention back to the show.  
  
On the T.V a raven haired girl in jean shorts and a black tank top was already singing.  
  
"It's explosive; speakers are pumping (oh). Still jumping, six in the morning. Table dancing, glasses are mashing (oh). No question, time for some action" She sang as she shifted her weight back and forth to give a slight dancing look.  
  
"I can't believe that they're watching that." Ron said as Dominique kept singing.  
  
"Ron, if you don't like the show then leave. She's almost done singing and I want to hear what the judges think." Ginny snapped as Brittany nodded her brown hair in agreement.  
  
"That was really good Dominique," said a curly haired female judge, "But it didn't seem like it was your style."  
  
"I know." Dominique responded, "But it's just that I really like the song so I thought that I'd try it."  
  
"You have a real talent there Dominique." Said a dark hair man. "But like Alyssa said, that was not your song"  
  
"I'll have to agree with the other two. Great singing; but not your style."  
  
"Remember," said the host, "The finally will be taking place in one week at the Stoatshead Hill Theater. Tickets will be going on sale tomorrow morning."  
  
The ended titles ran as a small barn owl swooped in and dropped an envelope on Ginny's lap.  
  
"What is it?" Brittany asked her.  
  
"Don't know." Ginny said as she opened the envelope carefully. Harry and Ron left the room to get something to eat before they went to bed when they heard Ginny scream. She ran past Harry and Ron with Brittany close behind her.  
  
"Mom, Mom." She squealed with delight, "I got tickets to the finale; I got tickets to the finale! Can we go? Please!"  
  
"What finale and where?" Mrs. Weasley asked calmly.  
  
"The Music Match finale. It's in Stoatshead Hill. You do know what Music Match is right? It's that show where they're trying to find the new music sensation. And Dominique is in the finale and I just have to go. I have to cheer her on. I don't want Chad to win. He can't sing at all. Dominique has to Mom. She has to. And if I'm not there then who knows what might happen. And.." Ginny said in very few breaths; speaking fast.  
  
"Let her go Molly. I think that she should be able to go. After all she is a seventeen. How many tickets did you get?" Mr. Weasly asked his daughter.  
  
"Six. That means I can take me, Brittany, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Karrot..."  
  
"Karrot is still in China with her grandmother; remember?" Ron said while taking a bite out of his cookie.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Then who should I take?" She asked Brittany as they both fell into the chairs.  
  
"Why not Sirius? I would like you two to have some kind of supervision." Mrs. Weasley implied.  
  
"Yeah. Let's take Sirius, Gin. I doubt that he got out much with being wrongly accused and all." Brittany said.  
  
"Alright. He'd be a lot more fun then Percy."  
  
"That's enough now; you four, up to your rooms; time for bed." Mrs. Weasley said while pointing to the rickety staircase.  
  
They all raced for the bed, the girls leaving them on the second landing to go into Ginny's room. They boys entered the bright orange room with three beds and climbed into two of them. An hour later Sirius climbed into his and they all fell asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
"Bye everyone. And thanks!" Harry and Sirius both called as the tossed some Floo powder into the fireplace almost a week later.  
  
After shouting 'The Black House', they two boys found themselves in a newly restored house.  
  
The house wasn't terribly big but it was big enough for them. They made their way to the white washed kitchen and saw two owls on the small wooden table. Sirius got rid of one owl by paying it five Knuts and the other one by removing the parchment.  
  
"It's from Remus and Akira." He told Harry. "Let's see here. What's new with them?" There was a slight pause as Sirius read the small letter.  
  
"They got a house in Hogsmead and Akira won't be teaching this year." Sirius filled Harry in.  
  
"Why won't she be teaching?" Harry asked, shocked.  
  
"Remus knocked her up. She's pregnant." He said with a crooked grin.  
  
"He didn't seem like the type that would." Harry said as he searched the fridge for an apple.  
  
"Yeah but he is. You should have seen what they would do when no one was around. Then again, I don't think that I should be telling you this. We don't want to be putting images in your head now do we?"  
  
"No we don't."  
  
"So are you already for the concert yet?" Sirius asked Harry as he tried to find the coffee pot.  
  
"Pretty sure. How about you? Are you already for your first concert as a free man?"  
  
"Yep. Ready as I'll ever be."  
  
Harry smirked as he bit into his apple. He easily found his bedroom. He flopped down on his bed and sank in .It was so soft. He felt himself falling asleep against his own will. He gave in and dozed off.  
  
~*~  
  
Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Brittany climbed out of the fireplace in Sirius' living room in Stoatshead Hill (A/N: How convenient) and went outside. The sun was starting to set and they only had an hour before they would be in the crowd. Within ten minutes of walking, they were handing their tickets to the person at the front desk.  
  
Brittany grabbed Ginny arm and pointed over to the other side of the room. There was Chad; golden locks of his hair gelled back.  
  
"He better not win. He's too much of a pretty boy." Ginny hissed to Brittany.  
  
They made their way to their seats. It was quite a walk to Row 5 from the back of the hundred rowed concert hall.  
  
"This is so exciting." Brittany said while bouncing her blonde hair up and down.  
  
"So you did watch the show right Hermione?" Ginny asked her as they sat down on the edge of the row.  
  
"Yep. I was hopping that Simi would win but she got kicked off two weeks ago."  
  
"She was great but no match for Dominique." Ginny boasted.  
  
The rest of the theater filled quickly and the host came out.  
  
"Hello everyone and welcome to the live Music Match finale. I am your host Sean Ryan and let's welcome our judges who are sitting in the balcony on the right; Alyssa Sampson, Michael MacDonald, and Craig Anderson. Now, let's get to what you have been waiting for, our two finalists: Chad and Dominique."  
  
The two of them came out on the stage dressed up. Chad was wearing dress pants and an un-tucked dress shirt with his hair still gelled back. Dominique was wearing a shiny pink spaghetti strap dress that just covered her ankles and her hair in two tight buns in the back of her head and two curly strands of hair on the side of her face. The two of them raised the microphones to their mouths and began to sing.  
  
"Come show me your softness, in your arms I know I'll find this. Woman, don't you know, with you I'm born again"  
  
"Come give me your sweetness. Now there's you, there is no weakness. Lying safe within your arms, I'm born again."  
  
"Woman, don't you know, with you I'm born again  
  
"I was half, not whole; in step with none; reaching through this world, in need of one.  
  
"Lying safe within your arms, I'm born again."  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen," Dominique said in to her microphone.  
  
"The winner of the UK 'Pop Idol'" Chad continued.  
  
"Will Young!" The both said.  
  
A man with blonde hair came down the stairs with his own microphone to screaming fans in the audience.  
  
"Listen, baby; ain't no mountain high, ain't no valley low, Ain't no river wide enough, baby"  
  
"If you need me, call me. No matter where you are no matter how far"  
  
"Don't worry baby"  
  
"I'll be there in a hurry, you don't have to worry"  
  
"'Cause baby, There ain't no mountain high enough. Ain't no valley low enough. Ain't no river wide enough, to keep me from getting to you" They both sang; swaying their hips to the song.  
  
"Remember the day I set you free. I told you, you could always, always count on me"  
  
"From that day on I made a vow. I'll be there when you want me, some day, some how"  
  
"'Cause baby, There ain't no mountain high enough. Ain't no valley low enough. Ain't no river wide enough, to keep me from getting to you"  
  
"No wind, no rain  
  
"No winters cold can stop me baby. Can't stop me baby. 'Cause you are my love"  
  
"If you're ever in trouble, "I'll be there on the double"  
  
"Just send for me Ok?"  
  
At least twenty other people flooded on to the stage and joined in with the other two.  
  
"Ain't no mountain high enough. Ain't no valley low enough; ain't no river wide enough. (To keep me from getting to you)"  
  
"Ain't no mountain high enough. Ain't no valley low enough; ain't no river wide enough. (To keep me from getting to you)"  
  
"Ain't no mountain high enough. Nothing can keep me. (To keep me from getting to you)"  
  
"Ain't no mountain high enough. Ain't no valley low enough; ain't no river wide enough. (To keep me from getting to you)"  
  
Harry found himself cheering himself hoarse and clapping like the hundreds of other people in the audience.  
  
An hour passed with the finalist and the ones no longer on the show singing them selves hoarse. Everyone was on the edges of their seats as the host came out once again; Chad and Dominique followed close behind him. Their heads were down like they were both praying that it would be them. Out of the side of his eye, Harry could see that Ron was excited as well.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is the moment everyone is waiting for the winner of Music Match is..." The was a highly tense pause as he opened the envelope and read the name written on it.  
  
"By a win of 55%, the winner is..." He glanced around the theater, "Dominique" he shouted at last.  
  
Dominique's head shot up, her mouth hanging open, as the theater exploded with cheers and screams. Chad gave her a big hug before she walked over to Sean.  
  
"How does it feel to be the winner of Music Match and the most famous person here?"  
  
"Unbelievable. But I was wondering if I could say something?" She said, completely dazzled.  
  
"Go ahead. This is your moment."  
  
"Stop calling me Dominique. I told this to Michael when we first started. I do not go by Dominique."  
  
"Then what do you want us to call you now?"  
  
"Karrot. Karrot Toyamatto. It was written down on the slip we filled out."  
  
"That's Karrot?" Hermione shouted out loud.  
  
Karrot was beaming as she sang her final song on the stage. Sean jumped down and came down to where Ginny and them were sitting.  
  
"Domi-uh..Karrot would like to see you back stage."  
  
Ginny jumped out of her seat and ran after him and climbed on to the stage. She ran into the room, whit everyone else behind her, and gave Karrot a giant hug, squealing.  
  
"You were amazing!" She shouted. "Why were they calling you Dominique?"  
  
"Thank you and it's my first name."  
  
"You're famous now!" Sirius said while giving her a hug. "Just like I was. Well not like, you didn't have to be accused of murder to be famous."  
  
"Nope, just sing my heart out."  
  
"So how's Akira feeling?" Harry asked as he sat down in one of the chairs.  
  
"Sort of good."  
  
"Why, what's wrong with her?" Brittany asked.  
  
"She's pregnant. So you won't be having her a s a teacher this year." Karrot told her as she scrubbed her face clean of make up.  
  
"With who's baby?" Hermione asked quite loudly.  
  
"Remus'. He is her husband." Karrot said as she sat back down  
  
"You look so different." Ron said looking at her.  
  
"Yeah, I got a little tanned while I was in China."  
  
"How did the Matchmaker Ceremony thing go?" Harry asked her.  
  
"It was a nightmare."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Everything was going great. The Matchmaker said that she knew the perfect man for me. He said that he wanted the best girl that she could find and that I was her. So I asked her who the man was. She said he was from Brittan and his name was Draco Malfoy. So I had to screw everything up. She got pretty ticked off. And I have to go through it again next week."  
  
"Wow...poor thing."  
  
"Why don't you all come down? It should be fun. " 


	20. Visiting

"Hi Harry!" Akira said as he came out of the fireplace in their grandmother's house. "Karrot's upstairs in her room."  
  
"Ok, how will I know which one is hers" He asked as he looked around the wooden living room.  
  
"You'll hear her singing."  
  
Harry walked up the short staircase to the upstairs when he heard her singing from the end of the hall. He pushed open her door and looked around. It was quite a bit different from the one she had in Privet Drive.  
  
Back there, it was a pink and white frilly room. Everything matched too well, and was always in order. And everything was sparkling clean and had two boxes filled with stuff animals. Here it was as different as it could get. It was a bright blue with a yellow border all around. Her bed wasn't made and it was almost on an angle. She had posters splattered everywhere, a few shelves with stuffed bunnies and cats, a deep brown dresser, and a computer, where she was currently sitting in front of, on a desk with books piled high on it.  
  
Harry began to look around; she had a lot of posters of a muggle actor, Jackie Chan, on it. He saw one beside where she was sitting and walked over to it. At the bottom there was a little Chinese girl on it with her head buried in another Chinese boy's chest, and above them was the same thing but the two people were older. In the middle, there was writing that Harry couldn't read. He looked closer at the poster and gasped slightly. The two girls, the older and younger, was Karrot and Akira.  
  
"God Harry you scared me!" Karrot said as she turned around.  
  
"Why didn't you ever tell me that you were in a movie?"  
  
"It never came up I guess" She said as she took off her headphones.  
  
"What was the movie about?" Harry asked, sitting down on her bed.  
  
"I was pretty weird. Well, Jackie Chan was in it and it was showing him as a little boy, well not really him, but you know, his character, and I was his childhood friend. I eventually moved away and when I came back, I was older. Then again I was Akira. Anyways, Jackie's father was being pursued by terrorist and they thought that they should get Jackie and hold him for ransom so they could get his dad but they couldn't. So they figured that they'd get Akira, hold her for ransom to get Jackie, to hold him for ransom to get his father. And, well you just got to see it." (A/N: That is NOT a real Jackie Chan Movie)  
  
"Is it in English?"  
  
"No but there's subtitles." She told him.  
  
"So how did round two with the Matchmaker go?" Harry asked her as she searched for the movie.  
  
"Not the greatest. When I told her that I didn't want to get married right now because of my career, she thought that I was a nutcase. She started saying stuff like how I won't be young for long, there isn't many fish in the sea, and how the time will not show mercy in a few years. I don't think that she's very sane. Anyways, I'm supposed to go see her again tomorrow and I don't want to go."  
  
"What are you going to do then?"  
  
" I don't know, I'll think up something when I get there. That makeup is so itchy and I do not want to wear it ever again. Found it." She said, picking up a small black rectangular box.  
  
"How pregnant is Akira?" Harry asked as the previews went by.  
  
"About three months. They got married in April."  
  
"That long ago?"  
  
"Yep, she's complaining that she's as fat as a cow, damn mood swings."  
  
~*~  
  
"So how was the movie?"  
  
"I missed half of it; I was trying to read the subtitles." Harry said, stretching.  
  
"Yeah, I would be easier if you spoke the language. So how are things back home?"  
  
"Pretty good. Me and Sirius live together now and Ginny is shopping Hermione for her last year at school."  
  
"Nice"  
  
"How about you?"  
  
"I have to go back to England in a few days to film my first music video and I'm scared out of my wits."  
  
"You'll be fine," Harry reassured her. "So what is it like it be famous with out people trying to look at your forehead?"  
  
"Weird, where ever I go people are taking pictures of me. It's flattering and all but after a while... "  
  
"Yeah, I understand." Harry spoke as he approached the fireplace. "See you later Karrot."  
  
"Bye." 


	21. Christmas Concert

"Almost four long months have passed since Karrot Toyamatto has become the winner of Music Match. This young singer has received much publicity; from doing many concerts in numerous places across the water to playing both Lily Saint Regis and Grace Farrell in the re-mastered 'Annie' movie. Now she's heading back to the place where she did her first concert for Christmas. Stoatshead Hill's Theater will be where you can see her this December 23rd with the rest of the cast from Music Match to celebrate this festive season. There will only be a limited number of seats being sold to see the show." Sirius read from the muggle paper he subscribed to last month.  
  
"Limited number? I bet Ginny is bugging her mom to let her go. After all, it is Christmas vacation time for Hogwarts. I swear, Karrot is her God," Harry said, pouring a glass of milk.  
  
A snowy owl with big yellow eyes swooped in. Harry immediately recognized the owl as Karrot's owl Aero. He took the envelope from her mouth and she left again.  
  
"Karrot sent us tickets, she says it's just incase we want to go." Harry said, looking at the parchment, "And all-access passes"  
  
"We should go."  
  
"Are you sure Sirius?"  
  
"Yeah, it'll be fun. It was a while since we seen her."  
  
"All right. But remember the show is tomorrow, so we only have a day to get ready."  
  
"Harry you're starting to sound like a girl." He laughed.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry was sitting in the third row from the front with Sirius, Hermione and Ron, Ginny, and Ginny's friend Brittany. Everyone was growing impatient. The show was supposed to start ten minutes ago, but Karrot wasn't there yet.  
  
"What do you think is taking here so long?" Ginny asked Hermione.  
  
The light went out in a blink of an eye and everyone in the audience gasped. Chad walked out on stage with the curtains behind him still closed. He lifted his microphone to his mouth and said in a deep voice. "This moment will affect you for the rest of your entire lives."  
  
The curtains swung open and music that you'd expect to hear at a cheerleading competition began playing. The girls from the show came out on to the stage by either doing a series of round offs, cartwheels, handsprings, or flips from both sides of the stage. Three girls were standing in the front of the stage doing nothing while the rest of the girls around them danced in union. Out of nowhere, behind the dancers, Karrot got tossed into the air, flew over the dancers and landed in the three girl's arms. The whole thing took no more then forty seconds but it was amazing. Karrot got out of the girls' arms as the curtain closed and she came to center stage.  
  
"Hello everyone," She said nervously in to the microphone. "I'm so sorry about the delay, but I was at the hospital. My sister just had her little girl. She's adorable. And what you've just seen, that wasn't planed. It's just something me and the girls do for fun every now and then. It was sort of an apology for the wait. Anyways; on with the show."  
  
~*~  
  
"My god Karrot, how could you hit those notes, I think I'd strain my voice doing that" Ginny gaped.  
  
"The made me do everything in that pitch last week. I think my vocal cords are about to die." She said as she grabbed her bottle of water. "So what are you doing for Christmas?"  
  
"Staying home."  
  
"Staying home"  
  
"Staying home"  
  
"I'm going home." Karrot said wishfully.  
  
"Going home?" Ron asked in a confused tone.  
  
"Yeah, I'm rarely home now, they're always making me practice and I think that I'd die with out being in Japan and China. Especially now with Akira's baby."  
  
"What's her name?"  
  
"Takuru Emily Lupin." She said in a dreamy voice. "She's so small."  
  
"You seem to be head over heals in love Karrot."  
  
"I always wanted to have kids. Now I'll get to baby Akira's. I can't wait. She's going to be so pretty when she grows up."  
  
``````````````````````  
  
Alrighty then. This took literally forever to write and it's so small. I'm so sorry. The next chapter is going to have a MAJOR time gap. Like five years to be specific. Anyways please review/flame if you must. 


	22. Reunion

Harry walked into Hogwarts' Great Hall. It had to be at least five years since he was last here. He smelled the aroma of Blueberry pie wafting from the kitchens. He looked around the room with his wife, Janey from Akai Ja Ne, and spotted Ron talking with Hermione. The two maneuvered past everyone getting re-acquainted with their friends that they lost touch with over the years.  
  
"Ron, Hermione; how are you?" Harry asked as he reached his two childhood friends.  
  
"Harry, Janey;" Hermione squealed as she gave them both a hug, "How was the honeymoon."  
  
"It was great. And it was a second honeymoon." Janey told her before they started blabbering about what they were doing for the past few years.  
  
"So Ron, how are things?" Harry asked the as they sat down at the table closest to them.  
  
"It's going quite well actually," He said as he pulled up his chair. "You wouldn't believe the money that comes in for making props to use in practical jokes. I'm richer then I ever was in my life. I got that spell from Karrot for Water Parchment, it's selling like Butterbeer. They can't get enough of it." He laughed.  
  
"That's great. Did you or Minina hear anything from Karrot?' Harry asked.  
  
"No, not in a while. Does Janey know if she's coming?"  
  
"No, the last time we heard from her was that she was making a movie and leaving her professional singing to pursue her passion for being a movie star."  
  
"Oh. " Ron said as she nodded his head dumbly.  
  
"Yeah, I find it a little strange. And she said something about them having to pursue their old dream. I'm not sure what it's all about but Janey seemed to be.. A little too embarrassed to tell me what it was."  
  
"Janey," they heard a voice squeal. The two turned around to see Karrot running up to the curly head girl and practically tackle her. "How are you?"  
  
"Wonderful? What took you so long?" She gasped.  
  
"I had to bring Takeru home. And I had to pick up this." She said as she held up a small bag.  
  
"What is it?" She asked before she peeked and her mouth dropped. "No Karrot."  
  
"Come on, I already talked in Minina and Thères into it. It'll be fun. And Hermione can join in too if she wants." She smiled.  
  
"I don't think I will," Hermione said as she saw it. "But you're welcome to it."  
  
"Welcome to what?" Harry asked, trying to see into the bag.  
  
"You'll find out later, so how is the Boy Who Lived?" Karrot asked; changing the subject.  
  
"He is fine. And how is the famous singer/actress?" Harry asked her as they all sat down at the table.  
  
"Forgetful. Which reminds me, here." She said as she passed them all a white envelope.  
  
"Karrot..." Janey said slowly. "Does this have anything to do with you living in Hawaii?"  
  
"Yes." Karrot smiled.  
  
"Does it have anything to do with that guy you were telling me?"  
  
"If you mean David, yes."  
  
"Does it relate to what we used to do when we were fourteen with bubble bath?" Janey asked as she received several strange looks from the others at the table.  
  
".yeah."  
  
"Oh my God!" Janey squealed loudly as she gave Karrot a huge bear hug. "I'm so happy for you!"  
  
"What?" Hermione asked Janey. "For once you lost me."  
  
"Back at school we used to have fake weddings and Karrot's would always have bubble bath. Are you going to use bubble bath again?"  
  
"Yeah, I talked it over with David. He said 'what ever I want.'" Karrot smiled.  
  
"Do you have a picture of him?" Harry asked as the food popped up.  
  
"Yeah," she said as she dug into her pocket, "He's the one that's screaming next to me." She said as she handed him a picture of her and some people that he didn't recognize riding a roller coaster. Beside her was a tall tanned guy with deep brown eyes who seemed to be having a panic attack.  
  
"A real knight in shinning armor." Karrot said sarcastically.  
  
"Does he know you're a witch?" Ron asked as he took a bite out of his chicken.  
  
"I told him but he doesn't believe me. He thinks it's just something out of a movie. Next time I see him, I'll show him."  
  
"Karrot we should be heading 'down there' soon." Janey said as she glances at her watch.  
  
"You're right." Karrot said as she stood up.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Quidditch pitch." Janey said as they left the Hall.  
  
``````````  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermonie, and Seamus, who married Thères, made their way to the pitch.  
  
"This is so stupid." Janey could be heard.  
  
"Come on, you already agreed to do it." Karrot's voiced echoed.  
  
"Alright." Janey said as Harry and them came into view.  
  
Harry's, Hermonie's, Ron's, and Seamus' mouth all dropped. There was Karrot, Janey, Thères, and Minina dressed up like Playboy bunnies, Karrot and Minina in the black outfits while Janey and Thères in white.  
  
"Hello." Karrot smiled cheerfully.  
  
"What are you doing?" Hermonie asked.  
  
"Playing Monster Ball" Minina said as if it was obvious, "It's a tradition."  
  
"Can we watch?" Seamus asked.  
  
"Sure, just remember, this is the only time you'll ever see me in this." Janey said to the four as they began to play.  
  
`````````````````````  
  
A/N: Finally an update! Can you believe it? I'm not dead! I'm sorry that it's so awful and short and it took so long but at least it's here. Right? I won't be surprised if some people abandoned me.  
  
supersweet0052 - Thanks for the review. I'm glad that you loved the story. I'll probably e-mail you sometime during the summer, I'm 14 and live on Cape Breton Island. What's it like in Minnesota? 


	23. The End

"David why won't you listen to me?" Karrot asked as she walked down the hallway into her kitchen.  
  
"I am" David said as he walked behind her. "You were telling me about a new movie that you're doing. You're a witch in it."  
  
"Yeah, that's what I was telling you." Karrot said sarcastically as David sat at the table with Harry and Melissa.  
  
"She is a witch you know." Melissa said as she pulled her red ringlets into an elastic.  
  
"Sure she is." David laughed and rolled his eyes towards Harry.  
  
"Is the cookbook on the table?" Karrot asked from the stove.  
  
"Yeah," Harry said as he pushed it towards the end of the table.  
  
"Good," Karrot said while still bent over the pot. "Accio cookbook." She said with out looking. The book rose up in front of David's face and floated over towards Karrot.  
  
"So, you weren't lying." David said. "Thank god."  
  
"Excuse me?" Karrot said as she snapped up. "What do you mean?"  
  
David reached into his pocket and pulled out a long wooden stick. "I mean I'm a wizard."  
  
"Then why in the world didn't you tell me?" Karrot asked angered.  
  
"I told you. I thought that it was for a movie."  
  
"You stupid idiot," Karrot said slowly. "I can't believe that I'm actually going to marry someone who didn't believe that I was a witch."  
  
"Well, you do act like one sometimes." Melissa said quietly. Karrot popped back up and sent her a glare. Melissa quickly left the kitchen before Karrot could catch her.  
  
"I can't believe that I actually saved you," Karrot yelled up the stairs. "What was I thinking?"  
  
"So, your parents," David asked once Karrot's anger was under control once again.  
  
"Death Eater, Cyan too. Oh and Melissa's parents too, she was the only one left there." She said in a small voice as she went back to cooking.  
  
"What about you Harry, I know what happened to your parents. But the rest of your family, did the Death Eaters get them too?"  
  
"No," Harry said bitterly. "They moved away and left me there. The Death Eaters didn't get them. What about your parents David?"  
  
"Well, my Dad left us when I was. two and my mom died when I was fifteen; car crash." He said as Karrot walked over with some supper for them.  
  
"So Sweetie," David said as he stood up. "Can't stay. I have to go get my Grandma, she's flying in. I'll see you in a tomorrow."  
  
Karrot waved good bye to him as she sat down next to Harry. Karrot was silent for a while as she ate her food but after a few minutes, she seemed to have cracked.  
  
"What do you think of David?" She asked anxiously.  
  
"Oh," Harry said, taking by surprise. "He's really nice. It's good that he knows that you're a witch and vice versa. He seems perfect for you; charming, humor, polite, hard to convince though."  
  
"So you think he's great?" Harry nodded. "Great enough to give me away to him?"  
  
Harry felt the food slip off his fork. He stared at Karrot who was giving him a half-pleading look. "Of course."  
  
Karrot squealed as she threw her arms around him thanking him. "That means so much to me Harry."  
  
*  
  
"Karrot?"  
  
"Don't come in!" She yelled as she slammed the door shut. Harry recoiled in horror as the door banged together.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked through the wooden doors.  
  
"Oh, it's just you Harry; I thought that it was David." She said as she opened the door to let him come in.  
  
"Relax; I wasn't going to let the groom to see you. where are you?" He asked looking around the room.  
  
"I was just zipping myself up," Karrot said as she came out from behind a curtain. Harry smiled as he looked at Karrot; she was wearing her wedding dress that seemed to be based off of the outfit she was wearing to her match making ceremony.  
  
"You look just as beautiful as the first time I saw you smile." Harry told her beaming.  
  
"Oh really, so was I pretty?" She asked as she picked up her veil.  
  
"Gorgeous" He said as he tried to help her with the veil. "There was a lot of times that I thought that you looked stunning. And most of those times I thought about asking you out."  
  
"Oh really," She asked as she adjusted her veil. "What stopped you?"  
  
"You know what, I'm not sure. Anyways, that's old news. Are you ready to go?" He asked as he offered her his arm.  
  
"I guess," She sighed. "Let's go."  
  
*  
  
"So," Harry said as the wedding quest began to leave. "What are you going to do now that you're married?"  
  
"I'm not sure, I'm kind of worried. I always knew what I wanted to do, but now. I'm drawing a blank."  
  
"I guess that we'll have to see where life brings us eh?" Harry asked as he waved good bye to Ron and Minina.  
  
"Yeah," She breathed. "I'll see you soon Harry. You take care alright." She said as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
"You too." He said as he and Janey left Karrot, David and Melissa behind. "I write to you soon Karrot."  
  
*  
  
A/N: After months and months of being on hiatus, I decided to finally bring it to and end. I'm sorry about the delay, I'm sorry about the lack on length. But, once I finished another story or two, I'll start working on a sequel to this. It'll be a while though.  
  
Super Poet Gurl - I'm glad that you love it Hun. I'm sure you'll love the next ones too. 


End file.
